The Truth Hurts
by Dandelion Dreamer
Summary: Anna is greatly annoyed at the four guys who make her life miserable on a daily basis: The Marauders. But, she soon finds that one Marauder has her head over heels in love. What will happen when she finds he feels the same way?
1. Confrontation in the Library

The Marauders. You love them. Or, in my case, you hate their guts. Well, maybe I'm a bit biased.

Or maybe you are.

Or maybe we both are, but who cares? In the end does it really matter who is right and who is wrong?

I'll tell you.

No, it doesn't matter.

At the end of the day, the only thing that really matters is that you are safe, and unharmed.

Hopefully.

Okay, never mind. I'm getting off-track.

Let me start by saying one thing:

I HATE THE MARAUDERS.

I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!

They have teased me ever since first year! What did I ever do to them?

Nothing. Nothing, at all. They just found me sitting by myself, under a tree, studying and they thought, "Hey, let's go torture that innocent Ravenclaw girl for no reason whatsoever.

Admittedly, I'm a little innocent. But I'm more crazy than anything. But I'm smarter than them! I can outsmart them!

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Ha.

Haha.

Anyways, I wish I could do something productive but...

I'm hanging upside down.

And I think I'm getting a head rush.

God, can they let me down yet?

Nope, of course not.

Yeah, you just keep laughing. I don't care, really, I don't. It's not annoying. It's not pulling apart my self-confidence. It's not humiliating. Nope. I am not harmed at all. Emotionally, that is. I think I have a couple bruises, but they are insignificant. No emotional harm at all.

Yes, just sit there, Lupin. Read your book and pretend you don't know what's going on.

"OH BLOODY HELL, PUT ME DOWN, DAMNIT!" I yelled. Yes, keep laughing. Of course I'm joking. Life is a joke to them. I can't WAIT to see what they do with their lives. They'll probably all end up in some form of jail. And then I'll laugh. Hard.

I'll probably get bruises from laughing so hard.

---

"Look here," said Sirius Black, leading the Marauders.

Well, they can't hurt me in the library.

"It's our best friend, Anna! Say hi to Anna, guys!" James Potter joined in, ruffling his hair at seeing Lily Evans.

His hair is really ugly. I mean, really. He only makes it worse.

"Hi!" piped up Peter Pettigrew.

He should be an outcast. He just doesn't fit in. Actually, he acts like one of their victims. Hm. That's really odd.

He should be the one hanging upside down, not me.

Damn you, Pettigrew.

And, of course, Remus Lupin is reading a book. Brilliant. The only vaguely decent Marauder totally leaves me to die.

Greeeeat.

"What do you want?" I hissed harshly.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Sirius, in an obnoxiously loud voice. The librarian poked her head out from a corner and told us to be quiet.

"My god, you are as stupid as you look," I stated. "And, what the bloody hell are you doing in a library anyways. God forbid, you're actually doing homework. I honestly can't believe that all of you have managed to get to your seventh year."

"Ow," James said, clutching his heart . "That hurt, Anna."

"Oh really?" I asked, standing up and closing my book. "Try hanging upside down against your will, wishing you could get down and not wanting to be let down for fear of serious injury." They blinked at me, obviously confused.

"She's talking about us teasing her," spoke Remus, closing his book. "Actually, she's probably talking about yesterday." They still had no looks on their faces. "When we were teasing her," prodded Remus. Still nothing. I wish I could read minds. Then, I could hear the crickets chirp in their heads. Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Really, I know you know that I know that you are just faking those blank stares."

"Okay, so we get your point," said James.

"Doesn't mean we're going to stop," added Sirius.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Peter, who made the librarian come 'round again and scold us.

"I'm getting out of here before you all get me in trouble. Because, frankly, I can't afford to get in trouble. I'm a _prefect_," I stated, emphasizing the prefect part and looking pointedly at Remus. I gathered my books and placed them on their proper shelves, leaving them behind.

**omg... this is painful to read. this is like the worst thing I've ever written... like ever. but I wrote this... ahem... Feb. 2006. I've gotten better, promise. I've actually finished this story, and will just post them up here as my beta returns them to me and I recheck them all. It goes through a drastic change towards the end, and I think you'll be able to tell when I picked up this story after almost a year not writing it. xD**


	2. End of Zeeeee World

Oh.

My.

God.

What the hell is wrong with the world?

It seems like world all of a sudden started turning the other way...

It's a sign of the apocalypse, I tell you! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

I'm serious.

It is the end of the world.

Because Lily Evans has -gulp- said yes to James Potter.

James Potter and Lily Evans are dating.

It's the end of the world, I say!

But not the end of exams, no siree. Got to have those exams. So here I am, once again, in the library studying and overhearing the latest gossip. I'm getting sick of the gossiping girls who always start to talk about how cute James's arse is, so I picked up my books and brought them up to the librarian to have them checked out. I opened up the book again and starting reading as I made my way outside. Once I had reached the tree, I closed the book and pulled myself up onto the lowest branch. Getting steadily higher in the tree, I soon found the strongest branch and sat down, resting my legs on a branch below. I pulled out a sketch book from my bag and started drawing. I found this to be very comforting. And, it hides me from the Marauders so that's a plus.

Speak of the devils...

Yes, of course they have to sit under me. Of course. Well, might as well... lean down... a little... further...

"... can't believe that test! Didn't you think it was hard, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

No response.

"I doubt you're getting an answer," Remus commented, looking at James. James was just sitting, staring off into space.

"Dude, wake up!" Sirius yelled into James's ear, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

No response.

They all stared at him for a moment before Sirius went back to complaining, "Did she teach us all the stuff on the test?"

"Yes, and if you'd ever pay attention, you would know," Remus said.

"I thought it was hard," Peter added.

Silence.

"Well, of course you did, Wormtail. If I thought it was hard, you thought it was hard, Prongs thought it was hard, and Moony thought it was easy."

"He's right, you know," Remus added.

"Somebody wake up Prongs, we have to get to planning this thing!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Finally, something I could use against them.

"So, now that we've got Lily to say yes to Prongs there," Sirius started, looking at James who was still staring blankly into space, "And I'm still with Tiffany, and Wormtail actually got a girlfriend, thanks to me, we only need to get a girl to go out with you, Moony."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Remus exclaimed.

"We're planning our double double date..." Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Our what?" Remus hissed.

"Prongs and I go on a double date, and you and Wormtail go on a double date and we meet up 'on accident'. Didn't Prongs tell you?"

"Even you know the answer to that."

"Well, now you know. So, can't be one of my ex-girlfriends, or any of Prongs's ex-girlfriends..." Sirius said, trailing off into thought. He started counting on his fingers, and soon ran out of room. "Uh oh..." Sirius said, a look of terror crossing his face. "The only girls that are left are all Slytherins or..."

"Or who?" Remus asked, anxious.

"Or... Anna."

---

So, I must say, I practically fell out of the tree when I heard that. No way in hell was I ever going to go out with that...

That...

That... MARAUDER!

Maybe I'll consider it...

WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER AND ALL THE ANGELS IN HEAVEN DIE OF HEAT STROKES!

---

"Aaaaaaaaaaaannaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

No.

No.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

I picked up my pace but it was too late. Sirius came up to me and kept up with my pace.

"Hey Annaaaaa..."

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I snapped, stopping abruptly.

"Will you go out with Moony?"

"Wha- NO!" I sputtered.

"Why not?"

"He's an asshole, like you!"

"Oh, you know, he isn't that bad..."

I blinked. "Are you shitting me? Isn't that bad? Remind me, when was the last time ANY of you were at least somewhat civil to me?" He looked confused and looked like he was thinking. "Just what I thought."

So, with that, I walked away, ignoring the fact that Remus, James, and Peter ran up to Sirius after I walked away.

**okay so, obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. There's a reason it's called FANfiction. notice the emphasis on FAN. gosh. whatever, I'm not going to bother putting this in every single chapter. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER or really anything but my OCs. And here's a list for future references. Anna Ross, Kira, Gigi, Emma, Allison Keppler, Alyson Penvellyn, Derrick Ascot, and Tiffany.  
**


	3. I Want My Straightjacket

I can't stand it anymore.

They... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

I'm going insane.

SOMEBODY GET A STRAIGHT JACKET!!!

I have lost track of how many times they have asked me... All of them, except for Remus. Coward.

---

"Anna, wait up!" I heard a voice call. I stopped and turned around.

"Oh god, not you too," I muttered.

"Listen," Lily started, "I just wanted to ask--"

"If I would go out with Remus, correct?"

"Well, yes. Will you?"

"No. And tomorrow when somebody asks me, no. And the next day, no. You can tell them just that."

She sighed and said, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Oh, what made you think that? The fact that I've turned down the same offer for, what is it now, a week?"

"Well... Yes."

---

So, once again, I am seeking sanctuary in the form of my tree.

Boy, is it pretty.

With all of its blossoms and leaves and stuff...

Yeah...

But anyway.

So, here I am. Drawing. Actually, drawing my tree. It's turning out pretty good, but I have to rely on what I remember because I'm sitting in it.

Maybe I'll draw one from this point of view...

That's for another time though.

Swinging my legs and humming a tune, I stroked the pencil gently across the page, making lines that form shapes that make up the tree.

---

_Crack. Snap. Thump._

"HOLYFUCKI'MGOINGTODIE," I thought as time stood still for a moment as I fell out of the tree and scratched my leg on another branch. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable.

The pain should settle soon.

Or maybe not...

I cracked open one of my eyes and... didn't see what I expected.

Staring at me was the one, the only...

Remus Lupin.

I perked my head up and looked around. Remus had caught me.

I looked at my tree and could see my branch dangling.

So much for that hideout.

"Anna? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh..." I stammered, looking at my leg. "Yeah, that would be a no." I lifted up my leg gently to show him a large gash. Damn tree.

Damn branch.

Damn...

DAMN TREE!

"Er... You can put me down now," I said, looking at him awkwardly.

"Oh, right," he said, putting me down softly.

"Thanks for.. saving my life, I guess," I muttered, looking down at my leg.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Is there anything I could do to repay you?" I asked, thinking it was the polite thing to do.

Was I ever so wrong.

"Well... if you'd actually say yes to going to lunch with me this weekend in Hogsmade...?"

"Just lunch?" I asked.

"Just lunch. Some scheme that Sirius worked up called 'the double double date'."

"Sure... But, next time," I started, "just ask me yourself. It'd save both of us a lot of time." After a bit of silence, I chuckled a bit.

Okay, so not a bit.

A lot.

Double double date?

I'm sorry, but that's a really lame name.

"A double double date?" I asked, tears of laughter forming in my eyes. Remus laughed too.

"Yeah, Peter and I are supposed to go on a double date, and so are Sirius and James, and then we 'accidentally' meet up with each other."

I laughed harder.

"That's... the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," I said, laughing.

I mean, seriously.

That's hilarious!

It wasn't that funny when I first heard it, but now...

Oh, god. Sirius is a piece of work, I tell you!

---

So, it really wasn't that funny the next day when I realized what I had done. So, I wake up, in a pretty good mood because nobody else was up so I got the shower first. So, while drying myself off, I thought back to yesterday because I saw my leg was still messily bandaged in my haste to get to bed.

Then it hit me.

I.

Was going.

On a.

DATE.

With.

Remus Lupin.

A DATE!

I seriously am crazy. I want my straight jacket, NOW!


	4. Kira & Gigi

I'm so screwed.

What was I thinking?

I'm so screwed.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

I need help.

From...

Dare I say it?

My dorm-mates.

---

"Ooooohhh, Anna! You're going on a date!" squealed Kira, one of the more annoying of them. She's crazier than I am, I swear.

"I'm so excited for you!" squealed Kira's best friend, Evangeline. She'll kill you if you call her Evangeline though. She likes being called Gigi. I don't ask. I just... don't.

"Well you guys I--" I started, but was quickly cut off by Kira.

"You need help! You need help! She needs help!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down and turning to Gigi. Soon they were squealing together and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I'm not all too sure--"

"What to wear?" butted in Gigi. "Oh, don't worry we got it."

"So, who'd you say you're going with?" asked Kira, apperantly calm now.

"Lu--Remus Lupin."

"Oooooooooooooooooooh," breathed Kira. "He's a tricky one."

"Hmm... He's smart, but he's a prankster. So... something... conservative... but not conservative at the same time?" Gigi prompted.

"Let us see your trunk," Kira said, pretty much pushing me out of the way. They're the experts, I'm not going to get in their way.

"Where's all your spring clothes?" came Gigi's voice as she started chucking clothes behind her. They were making a mess... I was going to have to clean it up...

"Could you--"

"I got it!" exclaimed Kira, pulling out a white skirt that looked too small for me.

"Kira, that looks--"

"Perfect!" Gigi finished for me.

"It looks a little--"

"Perfect!" Kira reapeted, coming towards me.

"You can borrow one of my tops, none of these will work," Gigi said, moving away from my trunk and towards here. Kira held the skirt up to me. She nodded, smiling.

"Kira, I don't think this'll fit," I said, surprised I actually finished my sentence.

"Honey, anything can fit if you try hard enough," Kira told me. That did not sound good.

"Pink or blue?" Gigi asked, before I could say anything.

"I like--"

"Pink. Trust me," Kira interrupted.

"Get dressed. Then we'll do your make up," Gigi said, shoving the clothes into my hand and pushing me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

---

I never knew that make up was so painful. First, they try and put eyeliner not on my eyelid, but on the skin between the top of my eyelid and my actual eye!

Let's just say, that didn't go to well.

There's no way in hell I'm letting them put pencil on a space where error could prove to be extremely painful.

Then, they started plucking away at my eyebrows. That's just... ugh, it just hurt.

After that, it wasn't bad but seriously! Save the bad stuff for last.

---

"Which do you like better? Black Raspberry, Vanilla, Citrus, or Lavendar?" Kira asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Perfume. Which do you like better?"

"Uhm... Vanilla?"

"Here," she handed me a bottle. I carefully sprayed it on my wrists and rubbed them together. When Kira got the bottle back, she turned me around and sprayed my back once.

"I think she's done," Gigi announced. They took a few steps away from me and just stared.

They just stood there... Staring at me.

Then, they started circling me...

It was just lunch...

"Perfect."

"Perfect."

"You're good to go," Kira said, waving a hand.

"I don't think I can do this," I stated quietly, looking at myself in the mirror. I saw them both come up behind me.

"Sure you can. We have faith in you," Gigi said, smiling.

"Yeah, and if all goes bad, just talk to one of the other girls," Kira giggled, giving me a nudge.

"It can't be that bad, could it?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Who says it's going to be bad at all?" Gigi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're right... They're only the four people that have made my life a living hell for the past years of my life..." I muttered. My eyes widened. "I can't do this!" I exclaimed, squeaking a bit in fright. "I'm not cut out for dating!"

"Yes you are, honey," Kira said, guiding me towards the door.

"No, no, no, no, I can't do this," I mumbled, not really realizing that I was going down the stairs now. It wasn't until I reached the exit until I resisted. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Gigi said, pushing me. Kira joined in too.

"No, I can't!"

"Yes you can!" they both chorused. With one more quick shove, I was out the door.

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," Kira urged, looping her arm in mine and dragging me along with her. Gigi took my other arm. Violently shaking my head, I couldn't manage words.

"Calm down now, no need for shaking," Gigi cooed, trying to stop my shaking.

"I can't--"

"Anna!" a voice called from behind us.


	5. How 'bout them awkward silences?

I turned around, forcing Gigi and Kira around with me.

"H-hi Remus," I stammered.

"I thought I'd meet you outside your common room."

"But... How did you know where it was?" asked Kira, letting go of my arm. Gigi soon followed suit.

"I'm a prefect, I know where all the common rooms are," he stated calmly.

"Oh... right," Kira said, speeding off quickly with Gigi. Thanks guys. Really.

"So, you ready?"

"Uh.. yep." Wow. Very smooth, Anna, very smooth.

Aaannd... cue awkward silence.

Maybe I should say something... No, he can start the talking first.

Anytime now.

He's going to start talking in...

3...

2..

1 and 1/2...

1 and 1/3...

1 and 1/32...

1...

0...?

Guess not.

"So, Remus... Are we meeting the others at the Three Broomsticks?" I asked, even though it was pretty obvious we weren't meeting them inside of the castle. Hell, we were already on the first floor. Long awkward silence, eh?

"Yeah, we are. But, Sirius insists that the girls don't know about the double-double date, so..." He trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

"I'm not going to say anything," I said, throwing my hands up. I mean, yes, Remus, I am going to openly admit that I was eavesdropping on the Marauders. Yeah. As if.

Oh my gosh, lookie! My best friend, awkward silence, is back! Yay...

It's his turn now. I'm not going to start talking again. Are you kidding me? No..

Nope, not going to cave...

At all...

Not even a mumble...

GOD DAMNIT REMUS, SAY SOMETHING!

And, tell me again, why did I say yes to this?

Oh yeah. He saved my leg. Stupid leg. Stupid tree. Stupid Remus.

I'd so rather be in the Hospital Wing right now than going to where I'm going.

---

Yada yada yada. Nothing important happening there.

Here's what happened in a nutshell.

Anna: So... what's up Remus?

Remus: Nothing much. What about you? Anything exciting?

Anna: No.

Remus: Oh. Okay.

-awkward silence jumps in-

Anna: Can you believe that we're graduating this year?

Remus: No, I can't. It seems like just yesterday that I was getting sorted.

Anna: Yeah, I know what you mean.

-awkward silence comes in again. Very annoying little thing, isn't it?-

Yeah. Then we got to Hogsmeade. This is gonna be fuuuuuuuuun.

---

"Ello Remus!" piped Peter. Geez, he is annoying. I gave the girl he was with a once-over. She was in Hufflepuff, I think she's in my Charms class... I smiled at her. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Hey Peter." Peter turned to me, smiling a goofy smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and my face turned to a scowl. He backed away slightly.

"Remus, Peter!" came the voice of the one, the only... Sirius Black.

"Fancy seeing you two here," James said, slapping Peter on the back.

"And, of course, with your lovely dates," Sirius said, looking over the girl and me. I turned my scowl to him, making it even more hateful. And I did this why...

Oh right. My leg.

Deja vu, I tell you.

Umph. This sucks.

Oh yay, they're talking. Sirius's date was the Gryffindor slut. She looked like she'd rather be snogging a Slytherin. Lily, of course, was calm, cool, and collected. She smiled at me, and I gave her the fakest smile I could manage. I don't know what the hell they're talking about. I swear. Not like I care. Psh. 'Course I don't. I could ramble on about how I don't give a fu-

"Anna, you coming?" asked Remus. The guys had moved towards the door, and I hadn't realized it.

"Yeah..." I said, following him in. The guys sat on one side, and the girls on another. The Marauders instantly jumped into a conversation. How boring. I was sitting in between the slut and the Hufflepuff. I turned to the Hufflepuff. Like I was going to talk to that bitch.

"Hi, I'm Anna," I said, holding out my hand.

She smiled weakly and shook my hand. "Heather."

"Nice to meet you, Heather. What did they do to get you to come? Push you off a cliff and save you?"

"What?" she asked, obviously confused. She didn't get my sarcasm. Shocking.

"Nevermind. You're in my Charms class, aren't you?" She nodded. Not one for talking. Got it. "So, Heather, why are you dating Peter?"

"Oh, we're not dating. Sirius asked me to go with Peter on a date to Hogsmeade. I thought it would be rude to refuse." She leaned in and spoke in a whisper, "I don't even know Peter's last name."

Wow. And these were the most sought after guys in school. Amazing.


	6. Two Bags of Candy and a Brick or Four

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My GOD this is too EFFING FUNNY!

Heather thinks that Peter's last name is Wormtail, Lily's reading a book, and that whore thinks she's on a date with James! I am loving this.

I may just have to get up and dance. No.

That would make me look crazy.

Crazy not good.

Or is it good?

I could compare good crazy and bad crazy... But I won't. Although it seems that could be the only productive thing to do.

Yayfun.

"I need to use the bathroom," I announced, standing up. It seems like nobody heard me except Heather.

Pssh. Peter Wormtail. How funny.

---

Bathrooms _are_ fun. Whoever tells you otherwise is crazy.

But, I have decided, crazy is good.

CRAZY IS FUN!!

I should scream that at the top of my lungs...

No! Better!

I scratched "Crazy is fun" into the bathroom wall with a bobby pin. Oooohhh... this is amusing.

---

Well, by the time I left the bathroom, my little stall (which I named Bob) had "Mrs. Peter Wormtail" scratched into it. Then, I took out some lipstick that I found in the purse Gigi had lent me. "The Marauders are planning on killing that poor Ravenclaw girl, Anna" was the next to be put up. Then, back to my bobby pin, I scratched "MY NAME IS BOB" in large letters.

Yayfun.

Walking calmly back to my chair, Remus looked up. Did he even notice that I was gone?

Probably not.

A small smile appeared on his face.

Blink.

I'm not gonna smile.

Are you kidding me?

That would be giving up!

I am not giving up.

Sure, Remus is nice and all... BUT HE'S A FREAKING MARAUDER!

No.

Smile.

Zone.

Blink.

---

END ALREADY! THIS IS TOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Please God, if you're out there... SAVE ME!

It's too much!

TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really need my straightjacket now...

SO I CAN STRANGLE THOSE... THOSE...

MARAUDERS!

My God, they do all the talking. Lily started AND FINISHED a book, sitting there. She passed it to Heather. She's halfway through.

Ugh. I want a book.

I bet I could just get up and go get a cup of nice coffee down the road. Then stop by and get two very large bags of candy.

And then I'll go find a brick and chuck it at their heads.

And then when I get back to the castle, I shall proceed to chuck candy at Kira and Gigi for convincing me to go on this god forsaken date.

If you could _even_ call it that.

---

IT'S OVER IT'S OVER IT'S OVER

Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

Once Remus and I said our goodbyes, I bolted out the door. Two big bags of candy. A new quill. Some parchment.

Quickly flying from store to store, I bought all my items. Then, running for one of the last carriages, I stepped up.

"Do you mind if I--"

I stopped because it was...

Of course. Remus, Peter, and Heather.

"Sit here?" I finished. Heather nodded gratefully and I slid into the seat next to her.

Why me? Why me? Why me?

I clutched my bags and averted my eyes to the ground.

Oh, what's that?

Oh right... That's my best friend.

Hello again, awkward silence. I thought you left.

'No, I came back just for you, Anna.'

Oh, how kind. You're such a faithful friend.

'I know. Aren't I?'

---

We got to the castle without a single word. Heather and I got out first. I waved goodbye to her before the boys got out of the carriage. So, not really wanting to be seen, I ran up the first flight of stairs.

You know, up until now, I never realized how out of shape I was. I really shouldn't be running this much in one day. Stopping to take a breather before attacking the next flight of stairs, I was panting. I should start my day with running. You know, be healthy and all...

Nah. Too much. I'll just make an effort not to run much.

Yeah. That's a better plan.

Finally, I made it to Ravenclaw Tower. Entering the common room, Kira and Gigi came up to me, bombarding me with questions.

You know what I did in return?

Chucked candy at them and ran to our room.

**WEEEEEEE!!!! I'm so happy right now. But I think that's the endorphins and sugar. But people! Please please please please please please please review! (not like it's going to change the outcome of the story, but whatever.) Also, I'm working on a Harry Potter Fanfiction awards site, review and drop me a message if you want to help. xD Or just review. Because it would be nice. Because Abbey is sad for she has 200+ hits, 3 people who have added story alerts, five (now six) chapters, and no reviews at all. ( Turn that frown upside down, please read and review!**


	7. LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

You know, maybe I should have told Remus to go suck it when he rescued me.

I could have blamed him, telling him that I was _trying_ to fall out of the tree.

Like... I wanted to fall out of the tree.

And then I wouldn't have my roommates pissed at me, and I wouldn't have wasted a perfectly good Hogsmeade day.

But, well, that may just be the two bags of candy I've eaten talking. But... well, you can't really blame me.

I mean, who wants to have old candy?

Not me.

Although I did manage to save about... a quarter of a bag for the rest of the week.

You know, just to nibble on.

So, basically, after yesterday, I spent today holed up in my room with my candy. They're not that bad of company.

Now I've got the monster of all monster stomachaches. Oh, and a mild toothache. Although I did brush my teeth a little...

But, I've got no plans of leaving until dinner. It's got to be near five already.

---

You know, I was never good at keeping track of time. Turns out, it was only noon. So, I'm not one to miss lunch. When I've already missed breakfast. I just pray that I can be invisible again.

You never know what you got till it's taken away.

I've come to terms with being invisible. I have decided that those were the best six and a half years of my life.

The Great Hall was really crowded when I got there, and I quietly slipped into an empty seat at the Ravenclaw table, clutching the book I had brought with me.

I'll eat light, since I just ate about my weight in sugar.

An apple, two slices of bread, and some cheese should hold me over.

Mindlessly, I nibbled on the bread while focusing on my book. It's really interesting. It's about these idiotic muggles who mistook other muggles for witches. And all the witches were in secret practicing witchcraft and framing muggles for it. Muggles could be so gulible at--

Oh crap.

"Anna, can we talk?" I didn't even have to look up.

"About what?" I asked, still pretending to read my book. Before he could respond, I finished for him. "About how you blatantly ignored me? About how you left me to socialize with the other poor girls that you and your friends dragged with you? About how you barely said a sentence to me that entire time? Hmm?"

"Now, Anna, that's a bit unfair..."

"Life's not fair, Remus." I heard him let out a sigh, and grab the table for support.

"Anna, I was hoping that we could go on an actual date."

I snapped my book shut. Looking up at him, no readable expression was on my face. "You saved me from the tree, and I was grateful. I went on that date because you saved me. Now, I'm out of debt to you. Unless you can come up with a really convincing reason why I should consider going on an actual date with you, I won't."

"Listen, I admit that I treated you like crap on the date--"

"As if you could call it a date." I'm very stubborn when I want to be. Hell, who am I kidding? I'm stubborn no matter what. But, it didn't help Remus that I was not in a very good mood.

"Okay, fine. But, just consider it, please. If you decide to say yes, meet me by the lake this Saturday after dinner. If you decide to say no, don't show up. Simple as that."

---

Okay, so that week went by fast. Seriously. I studied, passed tests, and all that good stuff. But, come Saturday night, I wasn't down at the lake.

I was in the library.

You can't blame me, because I have a huge test in History of Magic on Monday.

But now it's Sunday. I'm back in the library, and I haven't seen or heard from Remus all day. Dinner's over, and the library is practically filled. People cramming for the test most likely.

Because, well, the class is taught by a freaking dead guy. It's impossible to stay focused for longer than ten minutes. I know, that's bad. But, ask anyone. Nobody can pay attention. It's the goof-off class. People only care when it's test time. And the biggest test is on--

"Hey Anna." Well... he had to find me sometime. Remus took a seat next to me. "Studying for Binns' test?" I huffed in answer to his question. He paused, waiting for me to say something.

But I didn't.

"I-I didn't see you yesterday," he finally said.

"I was busy," was what I was trying to say.

However, it came out more like, "... busy," since I was just barely speaking loud enough.

"Studying?" he asked, tentatively. I nodded my head slightly in response.

"Anna, all I'm asking is for a second chance." Another grunt. He sighed and continued, "I don't know what you have against me... but if it's because of James and Sirius, don't blame me. I have no control over them."

"They're idiots," I muttered.

Remus paused and I could literally feel him watching me. "I know," he finally responded. He paused once more, waiting to see if I had anything else to say.

I didn't.

"I'm not trying to hurt you or make fun of you Anna."

Oh. How perfectly...

LAME.

Holy crap, how stupid does he think I am?

I KNOW an effing pick-up line when I hear it.

Bet Sirius told him to say that.

Seriously.

I'll put galleons on that.

That's something only an effing man-whore could think of.

What a load of fu--

"Anna?" Remus was looking at me expectantly.

Did I miss something?

Oh crap, I did!

Crap. Crap. Crap...

Damnit. Daaaaaaaaaamnit.

"Uhm... yeah." I said stupidly.

Okay. That was NOT SMART!

Not smart at all because Remus is smiling.

Which means I agreed to something!

WHY DON'T I HAVE A GOOD ATTENTION SPAN?!

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight in the Entrance Hall?"

"Uh..." I didn't even finish my thought.

"Okay, so... bye." Remus couldn't get out of the library fast enough.

Wait...

What?

---

Well, I'm not going to completely ignore him.

I am a woman of my word.

I gave my word, without knowing, and I must honor that commitment.

Damnit.

I hate this.

So, I get down to the Entrance Hall after dinner and just stand there, idiotically.

He never told me the time!

Well... he probably did...

But he didn't repeat it.

So it's his fault.

Yeah.

He's completely to blame for not repeating himself not realizing that I wasn't listening.

It's like he didn't realize that in my head I was like:

LALALA!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Psh. He should have realized that.

Guess he's not that smart.

Huh.

Ugh.

Nevermind.

It's still his fault.

Crap, I really wish I knew what we were doing.

Better not be anything against the rules.

Cause that would piss me off.

Like, you have no idea.

I've never had a detention.

And I don't _plan_ on getting one.

That would literally ruin my life.

I mean, a detention?!

Me?!

No way.

No effing way.

I don't care if I said yes to Remus!

_I'm_ not going to get a detention!

No matter what!

---

Oh my god...

Remus is sooooooooooooooo nice.

I can't believe I actually didn't want to go on this date.

We took a walk around the lake and just talked!

It was great.

He reads the same books as me.

And he's smart.

And he's really not all that bad.

And he's smart.

And it doesn't burn my eyes to look at him.

And he's smart.

**And here is where I thank my lovely, LOVELY, absolutely perfect beta, Chelsea. She just rocks my socks. Because she caught a bunch of mistakes in virtually all of my chapters. Even one where I mistyped the year and was off by a decade... xD Yes, that is what happens when you're writing in the dark and can't really see the number keys on your laptop... Ahem. It was an easy mistake... Too bad I never re-read the chapters. Oh, right. Now to badger you about reviewing.**

**Badger, badger, badger. Review.**


	8. Well now Talk About Awkward

I would like to make a public statement at this time.

I would also like to make a public apology.

I repeal all previous comments of how much I hate Remus.

And apologize for the confusion.

Because...

Well, he's just...

Oh, I don't even know.

He's just...

So...

I don't even know!

Oh...

But, no way in hell am _I_ in love with _Remus_!

No, no, no, no.

I mean, yes, we could possibly be friends.

Kinda.

But, no way,

No how,

Not in a million years will I EVER date Remus Lupin!

It's insane...

Granted, I am slightly insane.

But, I know reality from...

Uh...

Non-reality?

Is that the word?

Is there even a word?

OH YEAH.

Fiction.

Crap, I'm a dumbass.

I mean, come on.

Who can't think of the word fiction?

Damnit.

They should just move me into Hufflepuff right now.

Cause that's where all the Ravenclaw rejects go.

No, I'm totally serious.

If you're not brave, cunning, or smart...

You're in Hufflepuff!

And, hell, the Hufflepuffs know that too.

Puffles I call them.

Because they're like "Puff" balls.

All soft, and nice, and crap like that.

But I'm getting off topic.

I think.

Wait... what was I talking about?

Hufflepuffs...

But how did I get there?

Damn! I'm really feeling stupid right now...

Oh, yeah!!

I thought that I was stupid for some reason or another and stated that I should be a Hufflepuff.

Right...

Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Unless I come up with something better.

Oh... something to get the Marauders in trouble with.

They whacked me on my head and made me forget everything!

But then I wouldn't remember that they whacked me on the head...

Why am I even thinking about this...

I'd like to take up on that rain check on that straightjacket...

Please...

HELLO?

---

You know, I've always loved the Prefect's Bathroom.

It's awesome.

I'm so not kidding.

It's totally worth doing all that patrolling just to use the bathroom.

I know that sounds stupid, but I love this bathroom!

Nobody's ever in it, because the fifth years can't even find it.

And chances are very slim that you'd run into somebody here.

Wouldn't that be awkward.

But, anyways, once again I find myself in a bubblebath!

BUBBLEBATHS ARE FUN.

I don't care what you say.

I love bubblebaths.

I LOVE THEM!

They're even better when you're in a pool sized tub.

Like...

You guessed it...

The prefect's bathroom!

Floating is fun.

In bubbles.

In the prefect's bathroom.

YAY!

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fu--

OH MY EFFING GOD.

My head whirled around at the sound of the door opening, breaking my float and sending my body into the bubbly waters.

Oh no WAY!

"Anna?" asked Remus, his eyes bulging. I squeaked. Hell, he caught me in the bath!

And he was still looking.

EW PERVERT!

"I'm so sorry, I-I-I-I didn't mean to barge in on you. I'll just leave now..."

I shook my head, nervous myself. "Uh, no. It's okay. I'll go..." I stayed in the water.

There was a pause. "Well... didn't you say you were going to go?" prompted Remus.

I blinked. He was supposed to be smart. I pointed over by his feet. "My towel's over there."

Comprehension dawned on him as red crawled onto his face. He pushed the towel closer to me and turned around.

Pssssssssh.

Possibly the most awkward time IN MY LIFE.

Getting out of a bubble bath naked to walk across the bathroom to get a towel next to the guy I have a cru-

I mean.

The guy that I think is reasonably cute and has many nice qualities about him.

Uhm..

Yeah.

That's what I meant to say.

Totally.

"Anna?"

Yes, of course.

Make things MORE uncomfortable.

TALK to me when I'm naked and getting out of a bath.

"I've been meaning to ask you something..."

You know sometimes when you're reading a letter or something, and you nod just assuming the person can see you?

Yeah, I just nodded when he was talking to me.

Yes.

I am a complete idiot.

And I know that.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I had a great time last night..."

Another nod.

Why do I keep nodding?

"And I was wondering..."

Stop pausing!

You are making me nod!

It is your fault, Remus, that I am nodding!

And that I am now, once more, questioning my sanity.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?"

If that was a round-about way of asking me out.

Well, then I got the message.

I caught myself mid-nod, and said, "Uh... sure."

I'm pretty damn sure that had I been looking at Remus, I would have seen a huge grin on his face.

Carefully wrapping my towel around my body, I said, "Uhm... I'm decent now."

Well, decent wouldn't be the word.

For god's sake, I'm in a towel!

But it's better than naked.

I guess.

Hell, anything's better than naked.

---

Oh spring has returned!

Oh, spring and happiness and love and peace and love and spring and...

LOVE.

Love, love, love, love, love...

ANNA IS IN LOVE!

Love, love, love, love, love, love, love!

Remus... Remus... Remus...

Hehehehehe!

I feel like a little girl.

No, wait.

I'm seriously back now.

I'm totally joking with that whole love-sick puppy thing.

Yeah... Remus and I are dating now, but I don't believe you can fall in love at such an early age.

Yes, I do like Remus a lot...

But love?

No. Love needs time to develop.

Which is also why I don't believe in love at first sight.

I mean, come on!

That's stupid.

So stupid.

Down with love.

No I'm just kidding.

Love when you're older, kay?

Kay.

Yeah.

OKAY SCREW THIS IMAGE!!

I'VE GOT TO SCREAM IT OUT!!!

I LOVE REMUS LUPIN!

I LOVE HIM!

YOU HEAR ME WORLD?

I!

LOVE!

REMUS!

LUPIN!!!!

Okay, I've gotten that out of my system.

**-cringe- Finally. I think that's all the old ones. Like... really old ones. Like, I-wrote-this-a-year-ago bad. So, it gets better from now on. Well, the writing does. The storyline kind of gets depressing. But whatever. It was always going to be that way.**


	9. St Sirius

Things are pretty mellow now.

Well, at least with me and Remus.

Things around us aren't so happy.

But we're happy!

I mean, Lily got pissed at James, and dumped him.

And then the Gryffindor slut dumped Sirius.

And then Heather dumped Peter.

But… Remus and I are still together.

And happy.

I kind of feel sorry for the other three.

Who would have thought?

Remus is the only one with a steady girlfriend.

And, seriously, this relationship has done wonders for me.

I mean, I no longer live in constant fear of being pranked.

And I sleep better, without any bruises to cause me pain.

Not like I'm using Remus, I really do love our relationship.

But I'm rethinking the whole love thing.

I mean, I think I'm jumping the gun.

I think I'm gonna wait for him to say I love you first.

Then I'll say it back.

But… eh.

I dunno.

Do I love him?

I like him a lot, but does that count as love?

I don't think so.

Gar.

This is gonna bug me.

---

Teachers need to stop giving tests.

I mean, honestly, don't they understand that some of us have boyfriends that we want to spend time with?

I don't think so!

Just because they don't have a special someone…

So, library, here I come.

---

Astronomy no longer interests me.

I honestly can't concentrate.

I'm going to fail this test.

Oh well.

I'll feel better after spending time with Remus.

Sigh.

…

Oh right.

Astronomy.

Test.

Study.

"Hey Anna!" came a voice behind me.

YAY!

DISTRACTION!

"Remus! What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"What else? Astronomy test. I suppose that's why you're here too…?" He sat down in the seat next to me.

Nodding, I replied, "Of course." I closed the book in front of me. "So what's up? How's James doing?"

"James is… Not really talking right now. This whole Lily thing is really killing him. Sirius isn't doing so well either, for the first time in his life, he can't get somebody to go out with him."

"Wow, that's hard to believe," I giggled, giving up my attempt to keep a straight face.

Remus laughed as well, "I think he's finally run out of girls."

"We all knew it would happen."

"He even made a pass at Lily."

"No way!"

"Yeah, but she slapped him," Remus said, with another laugh.

"Good for her. But, we all know that James and Lily will make up. They're meant to be."

"Yeah. So, hey, there's this party in the Gryffindor common room tonight, do you want to come with me? I could probably sneak you in."

I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're sweet. But, no. I have to study for this test, Astronomy's my worst subject. Have a good time, though."

He pouted, and pleaded, "Please? You and I will be the only sober ones there."

"Get drunk, you deserve some fun. Just not too much fun," I warned playfully.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded my head and he bent down and kissed my forehead. I waved him goodbye and continued studying.

I LOVE HAVING A BOYFRIEND.

I just have to say that. Especially with a boyfriend as AMAZING as Remus Lupin.

---

The library closes.

I did not know that.

The librarian, literally, told me to get out.

I was like, what?

And then she said that the library was closing and I was the only one left.

So I had to settle for the second best studying place in Hogwarts, the common room. The amount of Ravenclaws was a little lacking in number, and I just assumed they all went to the party.

But you know what happens when you assume.

No, I just had to put that in there.

I was positive that they were at the party.

I'm sure half the castle was.

I retired to bed early, but ended up studying more. I think I stayed up until three…

And you know what? Three of the five girls in my dorm didn't show up.

Yikes.

Looks like somebody spiked the punch a lot.

And by somebody, I mean Sirius.

When I eventually got to bed, I felt pretty confident about that whole test thing.

Yes.

I just owned you, stars.

Oh. What's that? You say that you want a rematch?

BRING IT!

---

No.

No.

No. They're lying to me.

He did not.

Remus did not.

What were the five stages of grief?

Denial, Anger… What else?

I think I'm…

He couldn't have.

But he did.

But there's no way he did!

BUT HE DID!

He wouldn't do that to me.

But Kira wouldn't lie!

She's too squishy to lie!

He would tell me.

Oh shit, I only have five minutes left.

How far have I gotten on this test…?

Two questions?!

Great. Now Remus has not only ruined our relationship, but he's ruined my Astronomy grade.

Let me at him.

I'm gonna kill him!

I'm going to kill that no good, lying, little son of a—

Anger.

That comes after denial, right?

---

I don't know how long it's been since class got out.

I'm kind of just… floating.

My anger spree only lasted until I got right up to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Then, I just started walking.

And walking.

And walking.

And now I'm somewhere else.

I'm still in Hogwarts… Yet where in the castle, I have no idea.

Everything looks the same, but none of it's familiar.

It's like a parallel universe, or something.

The people don't look familiar, even though I think one person said hello to me.

Did I respond?

Uh… no, I don't think I did.

Gosh, I feel like James.

I'm not that pathetic, am I?

Frick, I am that pathetic.

I've never felt the need to drink in my life.

Yet now I'm kind of feeling the urge.

Where's Sirius?

He'll probably have some.

Or know where to get some.

I need to find Sirius.

Shit, I should probably find Remus first.

No. Booze first. Then Remus.

Ha, maybe give the little mother—

Ahem. Maybe give him a little flashback of last night.

Except I won't sleep with some random person.

Ugh.

I need booze, it apparently heals all wounds.

---

"Sirius! Wait up!" I yelled to the back of the Marauder. He turned around and stopped to stare at me. "Oh thank God I've found you. Hey, I've got a question for you—"

"If this about what happened at the party last night, you've got to know that Remus was wasted, and he didn't know what he was doing," he immediately said.

"I don't want to talk about Remus. Have you got any fire whiskey left over from last night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I have it?" I asked quickly.

"Again, why?"

"Because I want to drink it, dumbass."

"You want to get drunk?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of at a loss at what to do about my situation. So I decided I would drink and think about it."

"Okay, I'll give it to you. As long as you'll share with me," he stated, starting to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You're a saint, thank you."

"Saint?" he asked, thinking about it. "I've never been called that before. Saint Sirius… it's got a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

---

"I like drinking, I've decided that," I slurred to Sirius, who was sitting next to me. "I've never really felt the need, but this…" I gestured to nothing in particular. "This is good. Drinking… is good. Don't you think so?"

"I think you're wasted," Sirius said simply, taking another swing of the bottle. "You want some more?"

"No. No I think I'm good." I paused for a moment, then decided against it and yanked the bottle from him. "This is good stuff. I should go to more parties. Screw school. Screw Astronomy, I failed that test any way."

"Really?" Sirius asked, trying to take the bottle from me, but I held it away from him.

"Yeah. I only answered three of the questions. But this bottle here is making me feel better." I shoved it towards him again, trying to get up. When I couldn't, I fell hard against the wall, laughing hysterically. "Sirius," I laughed, "I can't get up? Is that a bad sign?"

He got up and pulled me to my feet. "You're acting like you've never had a drink in your life." He pulled my arm around his shoulder, trying to be my crutch.

I shook my head and slurred, "I haven't. Never a drop. But, I'm telling you, that is some good shit. I'm going to keep doing this."

Oooo… stairs!

I like stairs.

But I like drinking even more.

Where're we going…

I should ask him that…

I really should…

Sirius? Where're we going?

No. With mouth, not brain.

Stupid Anna. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Woo! Is this what's it's like to be drunk?

Cause I like it!

It's so… loopy.

Hey, Sirius has a twin!

I didn't know that.

"Sirius, I like your twin. He looks like you…" I mumbled.

"I don't—I mean, yes, thank you. We're identical. Just keep moving up the stairs, we're almost there."

That's cool he has a twin.

I want a twin.

A twin would be fun.

We could switch places.

That would be fun.

Then she could deal with this whole Remus thing.

Oh… Remus.

Oh God, I'm going to cry.

"Sirius, why doesn't he love me?" I asked, my words sliding and my voice cracking from the tears running down my eyes. "Why did he do that? It was such a bad thing to do. I leave him alone for one night… Why aren't I good enough?" I looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I don't really know how to—"

"Why doesn't he care?"

"Maybe I'm not the best person to—"

"Can you ask him for me? Can you ask him what I could have done?"

"Maybe you should—"

"No, you need to do it. I can't. He-He doesn't like me. S-S-Shouldn't somebody he l-l-likes ask him?" I questioned, the crying getting progressively worse. I abandoned asking questions, and just sobbed, limping up the stairs.

"Anna, please stop crying. I don't know how to deal with crying and drunk girls. Hold on, I'll get James! He can help!" Sirius propped me up against a wall and ran into the Gryffindor common room.

Before too long, the door swung open again. "Anna?" came the voice of James Potter.

"Where's Remus? I need to talk to him…"

"No, no, no. Don't let her talk to Remus," Sirius said.

"But she asked," argued James.

"She's a wreck, she can't talk to him! She'll probably kill him!"

I don't want to kill him.

I should tell them that.

"I don't want to kill him. I want him to… to s-s-s-see what he's d-d-done."

Although, maybe I want to kill him.

It would make me feel better.

"Maybe we should get him," mused James.

"It's his funeral."

"She's not going to kill him. Are you going to kill Remus, Anna?"

I sniffed, wiping tears from my eyes and clearing my vision. "No. I'm not going to kill him."

"He's just inside. I'm going to get him. Now don't start crying again, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

It seemed he was gone for just a second before the door opened again.

"Anna?" Remus asked carefully. I moved from my spot on the wall.

"I hate you," I spat at him. "I hate you, and I always will. Go rot in hell." I walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face. When he looked at me as if he was going to say something, I slapped him again.

Then I ran.

**Oppsidaisy. Anna and firewhiskey does not make for a happy ending. xD This is one of my personal favorite chapters. Yet, I don't think I portrayed the drunkenness of our heroine quite as well as I should have. But, I can only go off of rumors and legends as I don't harbor the want to drink. –pokes readers- Leave a review!**


	10. Kissing Your BrotherMoving On

I am so over Re—that mother effer.

It's been a month, and I dumped him. You think that I'm all broken up?

No.

So I was this huge wreck for two days after the fact, but I'm over it.

I'm so over it, it looks like an ant.

I'm so over it, I'm higher than any muggle flying contraption has ever been.

I'm so over it, I'm in a completely different universe.

I'm so over it, I…

Just take my word for it, I'm over him.

I haven't moved on… at all. But I'm over it. I'm way over it.

I think I already explained that…

But I'm ooooooooooooooover it.

Yeah.

But hell no, I won't date somebody!

Are you freaking kidding me?

I just got out of a relationship.

How should I be moving on so fast?

It's only been a month!

Wait…

Damn, I'm contradicting myself again, aren't I?

I should just stop talking, do us all a favor.

---

You know what I don't get?

I don't get how people think that we can "still be friends" after somebody's ripped your heart out of your chest, thrown it on the ground, jumped up and down on it for three minutes, and then ripped it in two.

You lose all friendship after that.

There is no "still be friends".

That would require being friends before you dated.

I think we should just go back to the good old days.

Yeah.

Jump me outside the hallway, torture me outside, whatever!

It was comfortable, it was routine.

It was our thing, you know?

BUT NO.

We can't do that.

Because you're too stubborn!

I'm more than effing happy to go back to that.

But nooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Screw "still be friends." It's overrated, and I don't want to be friends with somebody who broke my heart.

Would you?

---

_About five minutes earlier_

"Is this seat taken?" came the oh-so-familiar voice of who other than REMUS EFFING LUPIN.

"Does it look taken?" I asked, not looking at him.

He took a seat next to me and sighed. "Anna?" he mused quietly. "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Let me think."

"That was rhetorical."

"You'll have to excuse me, because APPARENTLY I'm a dumbass! Honestly, did you think you could hide it?" I asked him.

"Anna, we could still be friends! I miss you," he finished.

"Oh how sentimental," I retorted.

He sighed again. "I would appreciate a little bit of your attention if only for a second, Anna."

"I would appreciate a little bit of respect on your half," I mocked.

"This was pointless," he muttered under his breath. He gathered his books and began to leave.

"You're right," I informed him as he was about to leave.

"About what?"

"About this being pointless. Like I'm ever going to forgive you."

---

"Hey Anna!"

I never really got used to people calling out my name. Usually it was sarcasm, or I was about to be tortured. But I've got to admit, it feels good to have… friends, I suppose.

"Hey Sirius," I greeted. "How are you?"

"Brilliant," he said with a smirk. "I've got an idea for you."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? For me? Well, Sirius, I've never had a detention before, and I'm just not looking for anymore drama—"

"Who said anything about detention? This is about fixing our problems!" he exclaimed excitedly. I shook my head at him, the teenager looked so much like a kid when he got all excited.

"No drinking," I said automatically. Last time I tried that… well, didn't work out that great for me.

He shook his head at me, "No, no. This is kind of a radical idea, which is exactly why it took a month to hatch." Sirius paused dramatically. "It's the most amazing idea ever! It not only makes me even more irresistible, but you also get Remus back!"

"Hold up. Who said I want him back?" I asked.

He blinked at me. "You. Remember, when we got drunk—"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted, throwing him a glance. "I recall none of that."

"So you don't want Remus back. But it'll help you get another boyfriend nonetheless. Plus, remember you owe me?"

I sighed. "Fine. I do owe you something. I'll do anything, just don't mention that particular incident with the… ahem. F.W."

An evil smirk crawled onto his face as he said, "Well, here it is."

---

"Anna!"

"Anna!"

"Anna, wait up!"

"Anna, Anna, we came as soon as we heard!"

"Anna, seriously, slow down! We're in heels!"

I stopped, knowing those two voices. Kira and Gigi. Of course.

Kira skidded to a stop next to me and let out a deafening squeal. "I couldn't believe it when I heard! Anna scored herself ANOTHER Marauder! Amazing! Nobody's EVER done that!"

Gigi soon appeared at my other side and squealed as well. "We all thought it was impossible, but… Anna! Wow! What about Remus?"

"Does he know?" Kira jumped in.

"Has there been a rift between the Marauders?" Gigi questioned.

"Did you break up the core four?"

"Are they all fighting over you? Even Peter?"

"No, Gigi, we all know that Peter is in love with that Hufflepuff girl."

"Oh, right. No duh! I'm so stupid, aren't I Kira?"

I stopped them. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it."

"But—" Kira started.

"No talking!" I shushed. "Sirius and I just want to be left alone. Thank you." I left them and as soon as they thought I was out of ear shot, they began talking about theories that could have been possible.

But I was a little in shock myself.

Sirius and Anna.

Who would have thought?"

---

I sighed and hiked up my skirt a little, just like Sirius told me. I blew into the library with more importance than I ever did before. For a moment, I looked around the library. Then, without a word, I "found" my "boyfriend" and sat on his lap.

Ew.

God, I just will not get used to making out with Sirius. Especially in the library.

Especially next to Remus.

Reality rushed up to me as James wolf-whistled at us. I pushed Sirius off of me, and said the one line he told me to say, "I'll see you tonight, don't forget."

Then, I removed myself from his lap and lent down to kiss him once more before walking away.

It's seriously like kissing your brother.

Yuck.

I should never promise Sirius anything. It pretty much screws me over.

**Blah. Blah. Blah. Review please, I won't bore you with anything else.**


	11. Second Chances and Breaking Up

Okay, I've learned a few things.

A) Don't date Sirius. Just a general rule.

B) Dating Sirius is, basically, only PDA's.

C) Never agree to anything Sirius says.

This insanity has been going on for a week. And that's way too long for me.

Sirius is nice and all, I've pretty much decided to be brave enough to call him my friend.

But… Good Gum!

It just feels wrong kissing him.

At least we can say that we'll be meeting up later and then just spend the night talking.

And… I really don't know what it would be like if we were in the same house.

I don't think I _want_ to know.

And if I did, I could probably ask any girl in Gryffindor. They would know.

I can also say that I'm getting to know the other Marauders a bit better now that I'm "dating" Sirius. Let me tell you, they're pretty much all you can take at face value.

But, I'm not going to focus on Sirius and I right now. Let me explain…

---

I practically sprinted out of Herbology class so I could catch up with Heather. I fell in stride with her and greeted, "Hey Heather, how have you been?"

She shrugged, and replied, "Uh. Okay. You're probably doing better than me. You know… dating Sirius Black and all."

"Don't remind me," I whispered under my breath, but quickly covered with, "I heard that you and Peter didn't work out."

Heather visibly stiffened and walked a little faster. "Yeah. What's it to you?" she asked, almost accusing me of something.

"I just wanted to let you know that… He's completely in love with you, and you should give him a second chance," I explained.

She stopped and stared me down. "Isn't that a little, I dunno, hypocritical on your part?" she sneered.

"Hypocritical?" I asked, trying to figure this out.

She nodded and snapped, "It's not you gave a certain Marauder a second chance. You just moved on."

Uh.

How did we bridge that?

How did we get from Peter and Heather to Remus and me?

Did I miss something?

"I-I dunno what to say, Heather," I spoke quietly. She crossed her arms and looked me square in the eye.

"I mean, from what I hear, you were pretty melodramatic."

Where is she getting these big words!?

She's in Hufflepuff!

I'm supposed to be the one with big words!

Given, melodramatic and hypocrite aren't that big, but I always thought Hufflepuffs were stupid.

"You didn't even give him a chance to explain."

Can she just stop already?

No. Go ahead, Heather, pick apart my self-confidence. Point out my errors in judgment.

"Before I give a second chance to Peter, I want you to give Remus another chance."

I stared at her. "Are you shitting me?" I asked her. "Are you seriously bargaining with me over this?"

She nodded defiantly. Then, almost triumphantly, she turned on her heel and left me alone on the grounds.

---

"Hey Sirius, I've got a serious question for you," I stated, during one of our meetings in the tower.

"Shoot. So long as it has absolutely nothing to do with school," he cautioned and I gave him a little laugh.

I hit him playfully and continued, "It's about Remus."

"Uh-oh, does Anna need a bottle?"

"If you're referring to that one incident that never happened, no," I retorted quickly. "This is serious! So, basically, shut the frick up!" I paused and made sure he wasn't about to speak. "So, I talked to Heather today—"

"Peter's ex? Why were you talking to her?" he interjected.

"Hey! What did I say about shutting up?" I asked him rhetorically. "And she was saying all this stuff about how I should give Remus a second chance." I looked at him and he nodded. "Well… I've been thinking about it and…"

"You're still completely in love with him," he replied.

"No! Not love. Just… a strong liking. And, I'm sorry Sirius, but kissing you is like kissing a brother. It's just awkward."

He laughed heartedly. "It is a bit awkward kissing you too. I can tell you'd so much rather be kissing Remus." He shrugged and continued, "I think we should 'break up'."

I suddenly became excited. "Can I break up with you? Please, please, please!!!" I begged.

"Okay, but we need to make it public," he started.

"And Remus needs to be there, front and center."

"Tiffany too!" he replied, referring to his ex as well.

I nodded and began thinking. "Oh, how about this…"

---

Sirius and I walked out of the Great Hall, looking like a happy couple. I started shaking and Sirius squeezed me to reassure me. He pretended to whisper something in my ear.

Suddenly acting disgusted, I pushed him off of me. "What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"What? Don't you think it's time?"

"No! Sirius, it hasn't even been two weeks!" I yelled, distancing myself from him.

A crowd was starting to gather, and I felt Remus' gaze on me.

"Just give up this whole innocent act. This is the longest I've ever waited for a girl before!"

"Well, if you really cared about me, you'd wait until I was ready!" I yelled back.

He suddenly dropped his voice. "Let's not talk about this here…" he muttered.

I made a face at him. "If not here, where? If not now, when? When Sirius?"

"Anna—"

"NO! I don't want any of your excuses anymore! Clearly, you only wanted me for one thing! You know I'm not ready!"

"You are ready! It's me, isn't it," he retorted, just like we had talked about.

"What-What are you on about?" I sputtered.

Sirius pointed at Remus. "You're still in love with him!" A collective gasp came from the surrounding group.

"Sirius," I breathed.

"Admit it, Anna. I was your rebound."

"Well, I'm not the only one!" I yelled back, pointing at Tiffany. "You're still waiting for her!"

Sirius was about to say something, but I started talking again, "I need something more than something purely physical. We're OVER Sirius!" I called, storming my way out of the crowd.

"See, I was right." Sirius bored holes into the back of my head. "You're still in love with him."

I caught my breath in my throat. We hadn't talked about this. I dunno why, but water clogged my vision suddenly. Releasing a small sob, I ran off crying.

I was still in love with Remus.

There was no denying it.

There was no going around it.

There was no dating other people.

It was Remus.

It was Remus.

**And that's where she realizes that she has a destiny and his name is Remus Lupin. xD –totally just contradicted herself- Anyway. Review if you have a heart.**


	12. The Get Back Together Escapade!

So. That whole break up thing did not go as planned.

Sirius and Tiffany are going strong at two weeks, getting back together less than an hour after I broke up with him.

But I'm still sitting pretty by myself.

Yes, that entire spectacle went off and… nothing!

What is UP with that?

Doesn't help that James and Lily got back together.

At least I can take comfort in the fact that Heather and Peter won't be getting back together until Remus and I do.

Yay. Party time.

Because that makes me feel so much better.

I miss him.

God I'm a hypocrite.

And I'll have a lot of time to think about that.

In the hospital wing.

Yes, even with the Marauders off my back, I still end up in the hospital wing.

I missed an invisible step and kind of broke a bone in my foot. Then, I tried to fix it myself because I was running late to class.

Of course that didn't work because fate hates me.

I managed to make the break worse.

So much so, they had to break the surrounding bones and then give me a potion to fix it.

Now I'm dying from pain.

I was supposed to sleep through the night.

But I haven't slept through the night since I saw _Snow White_.

No joke.

So now I'm lying in pain in an uncomfortable hospital bed staring into space.

The only sound to comfort me is the howling sound from the forbidden forest.

I knew that they told the first years that there were werewolves in the forest, but I just thought that was a low attempt to keep them out of trouble.

I didn't think that there were actually werewolves.

Yet, there are.

Oh craps. That was a painful one.

"Owwwwwwwww," I moaned aloud. Almost immediately, the nurse came.

Oh sleepy potion…

Nighty-night.

---

"Prongs, it's never been this bad before."

"I know. What else could we do?"

"We could have helped him ourselves!"

"Wormtail… that's possibly the worst idea you've ever had."

"I've got side with Padfoot this time, Peter. There's no way we could have fixed all of these."

"Uhhh…."

"He's waking up! Where's the nurse!" one voice I recognized yelled out.

"Ah, ah, ah… ooooowwww," I moaned loudly as a new wave of pain rushed over me.

"Way to go Padfoot, you woke them up."

"Blimey, I recognize that. Where do I know that voice from…?"

"Forget about it, we've got Moony to worry about!"

The nurse shuffled up to the group of boys and gasped.

"Oh my, oh my. This is bad. Come here, this bed." The nurse led the group towards my bed.

"Oh, no, no, the next one. The next one. I forgot we had an overnight patient."

The bed next to mine moaned as weight was laid on it. The party hovered over him as the nurse rushed off to fix up a few potions.

"I feel so bad…"

"Wasn't your fault, Prongs. We always knew it was a possibility."

"Padfoot, if we hadn't left so early we could have helped."

"Shoo, shoo," the nurse hissed. "He needs space. Tilt his head back a little and open his mouth." There was a pause and I saw potions being poured into the patient's mouth.

"You can stay here for as long as you wish. Just don't make any noise, and don't bother Anna!"

"Anna?" the three voices asked in unison.

"Yes, she's in the other bed. So be quiet."

Suddenly, I was aware of a presence above me. I blinked a few times, trying to focus.

"Sirius?" I croaked.

"Hey Anna," he said in a serious, but completely not Sirius, tone. He started to move my leg so he could sit at the edge of the bed but I yelled out in pain.

"Blimey, sorry. Didn't know that's why you're here," he apologized.

Tears welled in my eyes. It bloody hurt! "S'okay. Uh… who's in the bed?" I asked carefully.

"Moo—I mean Remus." I sat up a little bit more.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, just got cut up a little outside.

"But it's got to be bad!"

"It's not that bad," he assured me unconvincingly.

I fell back on the bed. "Can you hand me that vile?" I asked hoarsely, pointing towards the purple liquid on my bedside table.

He handed it to me and I gulped it down. "Night… Sirius," I breathed as I slipped into a deep sleep.

---

So none of this processed until two hours of sleep later.

The nurse woke me up at seven.

On a Saturday.

In the hospital wing.

NEXT TO REMUS LUPIN.

I immediately looked over at his bed. I couldn't see what he was here for, but his face had a few cuts on it.

My mind went into overdrive, completely ignoring the enormous pain in my foot.

What had happened?

Did some Slytherins jump him?

Did he get into the forbidden forest?

Is that why I heard all those cries?

Did he get attacked?

"Anna, are you feeling better?" the nurse asked appearing in the way of my view of Remus.

Wave of pain.

My face contorted. "No," I moaned the truth.

"Well, sleep won't do you much help. I can give you some painkillers, but you should probably get used to walking with crutches today and tomorrow," she stated, pulling some awkward looking things from underneath the bed.

"What… are those?" I asked incredulously.

"Crutches, you'll use them to take the pressure of walking off your foot."

"Uhm. How?" I remarked, looking them over again.

She demonstrated by placing them under her armpits. "You just walk with your working foot, and use the crutches to propel you in the direction you wish to go."

Ew.

That does not look fun.

Or easy.

Both of which are very bad for me.

"What about stairs?" I voiced my concern.

"Well… I'd advise for you to have somebody to walk down the stairs with you, just in case. Well, I can't really do much now. Just drink that potion down, the green one, and you should feel a little better."

Green one, not purple.

I held them up to the light and found the green one.

UGH GROSS!

The green one is worse than the purple one!

Oh well.

I actually feel a little better.

I grabbed the crutches and lugged myself out of the bed.

God, these are way more awkward than they look.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed, falling after trying to take a step.

Way.

To.

Go.

The nurse flew in to help me.

I feel pitiful.

Humph.

And my foot still freaking hurts, damnit!

"Oh, Anna," the nurse breathed. "You tried to walk, didn't you?"

No freaking shit, Sherlock.

She stood over me, trying to figure out how she was going to get me up.

"Remus, Remus wake up!" the nurse called, shaking the boy slightly.

"Uh… yeah?" he mumbled.

"Remus, I need your help," the nurse hissed. "Poor Anna has fallen down, and we need two people to pull her up."

"Anna?" he asked, getting up immediately.

Wow.

I feel way more pitiful now.

The nurse has to get my ex-boyfriend to help me.

The pair managed to pull me up and replace my crutches.

"Okay, lightly now Anna. We're not running a marathon," the nurse told me.

And…

OH HELL YES!

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily. I moved again and took another step!

Yay!!!!!

I think this may be easier than I originally thought.

"Thank you nurse!" I exclaimed happily. The nurse nodded and left.

AWWWWKKKWAAARRRDDD!

"Uh… thanks," I muttered, a little embarrassed.

"It's no problem," he replied.

I cleared my throat.

Eep.

Who knew that it'd be scary?

Oh wait.

I did.

"Well, so… how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

He shrugged. "Uh… okay, I suppose."

"That's good. I guess."

"How about you?"

Well.

"Uh… not so okay? I'm actually doing terribly right now," I admitted.

"Really, why?"

Because I am totally and completely in lo—

"Multiple reasons."

I looked at her and thought about what Sirius had told me.

'She's in love with you, you idiot!'

Then James.

'Surprise her, sweep her off of her feet.'

And Peter had said something too, but I couldn't remember what he said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I… er, I better be going…"

"I'll… see you later, I guess?" I replied, a little saddened.

"Yeah… See you later," she finished, turning around and beginning to take a step.

Surprise her.

Sweep her off her feet.

She's in love with you, you idiot!

"Anna," I began, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and…

I kissed her.

Her crutches fell to the floor in surprise.

I felt her relax and I pulled her into my arms.

My common sense caught up with me and I broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, beginning to pull away.

She placed her hands on my arms and whispered, "Don't be."

And she kissed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

No you're not.

You're the effing reason.

Nervously, I bit my lip. "I… er, better be going…" I replied quickly.

Heck yes it was quickly.

Like I want to bathe in the awkwardness of this moment.

"I'll… see you later, I guess?"

"Yeah… See you later," I finished, turning around.

Yes.

Let's get OUTTA HERE!

I was about to take a step when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

It gave me shivers.

"Anna."

I turned and—

HOLY SHIT, MOTHER OF GOD!

He effing kissed me!

Just like that!

I turn around and BAM!

I heard my crutches crash to the ground.

But, once the initial shock stopped, I relaxed.

I felt his strong embrace around me and I felt so much better.

But it was over too quickly.

He broke it and whispered, "I'm sorry."

For what?

For making me feel the best I have in months?

"Don't be," I whispered suddenly, stopping him from letting me go.

I honestly don't know what made me do it, but…

I KISSED HIM.

It was the most…

I can't even…

It was a moment of perfection.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there for a while.

They say when you kiss your one and only, fireworks go off and you hear an angelic chorus.

Well…

I was blinded by never-ending fireworks and the angelic chorus deafened me.

And I still felt like I was floating on air.

Sweep her off her feet.

That's what James told me to do.

So I did.

Anna is extremely light and so I just picked her up and held her in my arms.

I've never felt this good.

I can't even begin to explain it.

This is one thing I can't put into words.

Breathless, we broke apart.

"Does this mean… that you'll give me a second chance?" I asked slowly.

She smiled and replied, "Of course. Now… uh… could you put me down?"

"Oh, right," I remembered, placing her gently on the bed again and picking up her crutches.

"OMIGOSH!" I exclaimed, as I took my crutches from Remus. "I need to go talk to Heather!"

"Do you need help?" he asked.

YES I NEED HELP.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I replied sweetly.

I'M HAVING A PARTY IN MY HEAD.

PARTY PARTY!

Oh right. Heather and Peter!

---

I explained the whole situation to Remus, and he thought it was a wonderful idea.

Or so I thought so.

I mean, he kind of just kissed me instead of saying things.

But we were stopping almost every five minutes to kiss.

IT WAS SO SWEET.

We eventually made it to the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served.

I spotted Heather over at the Hufflepuff table and we walked over there.

Okay, so Remus walked and I… well, moved.

With crutches.

Which really are the most awkward things ever.

"Hey Heather," I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Anna, what's—" she stopped mid sentence when she saw who I was with.

"No. Way," she managed to say.

I nodded at her and she smiled. "That's so great for you guys, I'm really happy for you," she said cordially.

"Heather, remember what we talked about a couple weeks ago?"

"What do you… Oh, right." She paused. "Can you come with me?" she asked nervously. "I'd make a fool of myself if I went alone."

"Sure, so long as you do all the talking."

The three of us made our way to the Gryffindor table. Remus sat down next to Peter, as normal, but pulled me down into his lap as well.

"YES! REMUS LUPIN YOU ARE MY HERO!" Sirius Black yelled out, causing most of the hall to turn towards us.

"Way to go Sirius," I told him sarcastically.

"Uh… Peter?" Heather asked shyly. The surrounding people quieted and Heather turned a beet red.

"I was, uh… wondering if you would…" She closed her eyes and said as fast as she could, "LiketogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

Peter smiled widely. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"O-Okay!" she said brightly. "Uh… bye!" she finished, running off.

When she was gone, all eyes turned on me and Remus.

I giggled lightly and Remus leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Oh, you two are soooooo cute!" cooed Lily, leaning into James' shoulder.

Tiffany hit Sirius lightly on the arm. "How come you never do anything cute like that?"

"Because only Remus is that romantic. Oh wait!" Sirius exclaimed, a look of happiness washed over his face. "Now that we're all back together again, we could go on another double double da—"

"NO!" the entire group yelled at him.

**Awwww... You can't help but love Sirius. Review if you love Sirius.**


	13. Failing at Life

I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

I'm FAILING Astronomy.

FAILING.

Well, failing as in I have a Poor.

WHICH IS JUST AS BAD!

People keep telling me, "Anna, relax! You're just a little bit into Poor. You can pull it back up to an Acceptable!"

But I'm not!

Oh my gosh.

They aren't going to let me graduate from Hogwarts.

I'm going to fail Hogwarts.

Which means I fail at life!

---

"Miss Ross, I'd like a word if you wouldn't mind," Professor Sinistra started, "Don't worry, I'll write you a note so you aren't penalized for being late for your next class."

I dropped my bookbag and cautiously approached her. "Yes Professor?" I asked timidly.

"I was very surprised at your last exam. Usually you are a straight Acceptable to Excellent student. I'm sure you're aware that it severely lowered your grade."

I nodded. I calculate my grade every week.

But I'm not telling her that.

"Is everything alright Miss Ross?" she asked gently.

No.

Everything is not alright.

"I mean, if there's anything that you need to talk about, my door is always open. I'm prepared to let you take the exam over again, just because it is so unusual. Of course, I'll have to take quite a bit of points off, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you," I said slowly. "I—I suppose there is something bothering me, but… it's nothing really. Just being paranoid."

"Enlighten me," the teacher prompted, leaning back onto her desk.

"Well… I don't wish to bore you," I began. "But… well, it's my mum and dad, really. I'm a pureblood, but with this whole thing with a dark lord rising, my family has been very public with wanting to have nothing to do with it. And my mum keeps sending me scary letters about what has happened to other pureblooded families who refused." My eyes widened with fear. "Death, torture, anything you can, or cannot, fathom. I'm just scared."

Plus the drama of being a teenager.

That doesn't help.

"That's a big issue, dear," Professor Sinistra stated.

No duh.

You don't have to tell me that.

"But I'm sure your family will be alright. Now," she quickly scribbled out a note on some parchment and handed it to me. "You should be getting to your next class."

---

I can't believe I told her.

I haven't told anyone else this.

Not even Remus.

And I tell him next to everything.

I even showed him some of my drawings.

Which I've always been afraid to do, because I think I suck.

He told me they were beautiful.

Happy.

But… Remus ought to know, shouldn't he?

We tell each other everything. Almost.

And he could help.

Like, maybe he would know something to comfort me with.

Or I should just tell him anyway.

It's something bugging me, and he really ought to know.

Yeah.

No.

I can't tell him.

It would freak him out, like I'm an emotional breakdown waiting to happen.

Oh wait.

Yeah, I'm going to tell him.

---

"Remus," I said seriously, pulling apart from him. "I need to talk to you."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but nodded, saying, "Okay, what's on your mind?"

I paced a little, in front of him. "This is… hard for me."

"Do you need to sit?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," I replied, sitting back down on the grass next to him. "I'm worried Remus," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

"About what? Your Astronomy grade?"

"No, no. About my parents. You know I'm pureblooded, right?" I asked him, wondering if I ever told him.

"Really? Huh, didn't know that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Go on."

"Well… You-Know-Who… he does terrible things to pureblooded families…"

---

Remus took a deep breath. "I knew there was something wrong."

I lifted my head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You haven't been yourself lately, Anna."

"You noticed?"

"How could I not?" he asked. "And since you just confessed something huge to me, I think I should tell you something. I've… I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

I nodded, afraid to say anything and ruin it.

"I'm… not a normal person, Anna." He looked me straight in the eye.

I snorted. "That's for damn sure."

"I'm serious, Anna. I'm… I'm a werewolf."

I jumped to my feet and looked down at him.

"What?" I hissed. "You're… you…"

"Anna, I'm serious," he said sternly.

"No!" I shrieked in fear, backing away from him. "You… Oh my god…"

"Anna, just calm down!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, jumping away from him when he tried to approach me. "Stop patronizing me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm not innocent, as much as you want me to be. I'm not innocent. Not at all." I breathed in and out quickly. "I trusted you, Remus. I loved you, Remus. I—At least I thought I did. And I don't appreciate how you talk to me like I'm a child and don't know anything! My parents could die any second now, and you only patronize me like a two year old! Telling me that you're a… a godforsaken, mother fu—"

"STOP IT, OKAY!" He took in a deep breath. "I didn't mean for you to react this way."

He reached out for me, but I knocked his hand away. "Just get away Remus. I don't care to see you anymore."

Then, for the second time, I ran away.

He's a werewolf.

A werewolf!

How…

Why…

He could have told me!

He LIED to me.

He…

He broke my heart.

And the worst thing is…

I just broke his.

---

The door swung open to the bathroom, and I stiffened from my spot over the sink.

I had been staring at my pitiful self in the mirror.

Who was interrupting this?

"Anna Ross?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and met the gaze of a girl.

"Hi!" she piped happily. "I'm Emma!" She stuck out her hand. I looked at her, stared at the hand and returned to the mirror.

"Ooookay," the girl started. She withdrew the hand and finished, "As I said, I'm Emma, founder of T.E.G.O.T.M."

"What?" I croaked, still not looking at her.

"The ex-girlfriends of the Marauders," she stated and I moaned and sank to the ground again. She moved over to me and let a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, we're here to help you get through it." She slipped a pin into my lap. "We meet regularly on Thursday afternoons in the empty classroom next to the Charms classroom."

"Who did you date?" I asked suddenly. The girls' face paled.

"Sirius Black. For two weeks," she said slowly. "Last year, and then I started this club."

"Why?" I asked, staring at the peculiar girl. She certainly was pretty, with curly brown hair and I saw why Sirius would date her.

Emma looked away and moved towards the bathroom door. "I lost my virginity to him, and then he dumped me." My eyes followed her as she left the bathroom quickly.

I stared at the pin in front of me and sighed.

Remus and I were over, might as well get over it.

With a sense of importance, I picked up the pin and studied it.

Quickly, it flashed pictures of all the Marauders. Then, it showed the letters TEGOTM and showed a picture of all four with Xs over their faces.

I smirked when at the last second it flashed, 'Suck on that!'

I unlatched it and stuck the pin through my vest. I looked down at it with mixed emotions.

I should be happy, shouldn't I?

---

"Hi. My name is Emma, and Sirius Black dumped me after I lost my virginity to him," Emma said, looking out at the large group of girls surrounding her. "Glad to see some old faces, welcome back girls." She looked at me with a smile. "And I'd like to welcome our newest member, Anna. Anna?" she asked.

I stood up and took in a deep breath. "Hi, my name is Anna. I dumped Remus Lupin when I found out he was a…"

"Werewolf," a girl next to me finished for me. The girl smiled up at me. I sat down and she stood up. "I'll start today. Hi, my name is Allison, and I broke up with Remus Lupin when I forced the truth out of Peter Pettigrew."

The introductions kept going around, and Allison laid a hand on my arm and smiled warmly at me. "I know what you're feeling. I felt the same."

I didn't doubt what she said.

"Are you any good at Astronomy?" I asked awkwardly.

She smiled. "Got an Oustanding on my O.W.L.s."

I knew then that Allison and I were going to be great friends.

---

I like T.E.G.O.T.M.

It's like one big girl club where we can bash all of the Marauders.

And I finally have friends, did I mention that?

Emma, Allison, and I have become the best of friends. Even though Emma's a Gryffindor and Allison's a Hufflepuff.

But they both know about my parents.

Because I told them.

And it didn't take much thought at all.

I just told them.

I had just gotten out of a meeting and said my goodbyes to Emma and Allison when I spotted a familiar person standing not too far down the hallway.

"Peter!" I called, walking over to him. He jumped as always when he saw me. I approached him and asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Just… w-waiting for somebody," he stated shakily.

"Who? Not Remus I hope," I replied, looking around hastily.

"N-no."

"Pettigrew!" a harsh voice cut through the air. Three Slytherins appeared in the hallway, staring us down. "Didn't know you were bringing a friend," the girl remarked icily.

"Anna just…"

"I don't care for excuses, you know that Pettigrew," the girl voiced. She turned on me. "Anna, was it? You don't happen to be the famous Anna Ross?"

"I dunno about famous," I replied, looking at the girl up and down.

She smiled coldly. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Alyson."

Oh wow.

How many Alyson's (or Allisons) were there in Hogwarts?

"Pleasure," I said quietly. "Who're they?"

Alyson laughed. "I forgot, you're not entirely in yet. Regulus and Bellatrix Black."

"Black?" I asked, curious.

"The very same," Regulus spoke. "The idiot Gryffindor is my brother."

"And my cousin," Bellatrix spat.

Alyson smirked. "And if I hear correctly, your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah," I replied, suddenly shy again.

They turned their attention back to Peter. "Have you managed to get rid of that Heather prat?" Alyson asked.

"Uh…" he looked uncomfortably over at me and replied, "No… not yet."

"Idiot!" Alyson's voice cracked the air like a whip. "Do it soon." Then, the trio swept away and out of the hallway.

I stared at Peter, speechless.

He looked at me, and ran off after them.

I stood confused for a while. Shaking my head, I left to go get some sleep.

---

I couldn't get my head around it.

What was Peter doing?

What was he up to, hanging out in dark, empty hallways with Slytherins?

I sat in a chair by the window in my dormitory, staring into the dark abyss.

I had completely zoned out into my thoughts when a dark bird tapped on my window. I opened it and it flew into my room and dropped a letter in my lap before leave.

With shaking hands, I opened the letter.

_Meet me in the seventh floor corridor in ten minutes. No arguments._

_Alyson_

Without hesitation, I grabbed the nearest robe and snuck out of room.

**Oh noes! What is Anna thinking? Anyway. We'll just have to wait and see. Ahem. Reviews: my anti-drug.**


	14. The Difference Between Allison & Alyson

I think I need to throw up.

After my meeting with Alyson, I went into the nearest lavatory with a sickening feeling in my stomach. I stopped dead in my tracks when I found something… unexpected.

On the floor of the bathroom sat Tiffany, Sirius's girlfriend.

Sobbing her eyes out.

"Tiffany?" I asked gently. She looked up and met my gaze.

"Anna," she greeted hoarsely. "I'm so scared."

I moved towards her and kneeled down. "Why?"

Her eyes welled up and she started crying again.

Not knowing what to do, I smoothed her hair out.

"I… I can't believe this," she muttered into her hands.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, trying to coax whatever was bugging her out of her system.

"I'm pregnant."

I stopped and stared at her.

Sirius… a father?

Unfathomable.

My eyes widened at the girl crying over this.

Holy shit…

IT WAS SIRIUS, WASN'T IT?

The thought was most disturbing.

I mean, I knew her as the Gryffindor whore before I knew her as Tiffany.

She looked up and repeated, "I'm pregnant. I'm goddamn fucking pregnant!"

"But… Sirius?" I asked, unable to comprehend.

I just want to make sure!

I don't want to make assumptions.

Because when you assume.

You make an ass out of U and ME.

"Yes, Sirius. He… Anna, it's been three months!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me, sobbing.

I patted her back, taking all this in.

"Can you tell him?" she whispered in my ear. She pulled back and wiped her tears. "I need you to tell him."

I blinked at her, confused. "Why? Why can't you?"

She caught her breath. "I'm going home tomorrow morning. My parents don't want me to see him ever again."

"I—"

"You have to promise me. He needs to know." She stared at me with such intent.

"I promise. Sirius will know." She smiled weakly at me and crumpled up on the floor, leaning her head against a suitcase.

"Thank you, Anna. I know I never really got to know you, but you're a really good person and… I'm glad our paths crossed."

I couldn't do anything but smile and say, "It's been a pleasure, Tiffany. I hope we cross paths again."

---

I took in a deep breath as I moved my way towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

I hadn't been here since the day I broke up with Remus.

Shaking slightly, I moved so I was visible to Sirius.

Yet, as always, Remus was sitting across from him.

"Sirius," I started, catching his attention, "I need to tell you something."

"C'mon Anna, you can tell everyone else," he joked, a barklike laughter coming from him.

Remus turned around and looked at me.

Oh God.

I can't even look at him.

"No, Sirius. I don't think you'll want them to know this, at least not now," I warned him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll tell them anyway. You haven't seen Tiffany, by the way?"

I caught my breath in my throat.

"Sirius, it would be greatly appreciated if you showed even the smallest amount of maturity towards this."

"Just spit it out, Anna. You're killing me with the suspense," he said jokingly.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Tiffany left Hogwarts this morning."

He sat up straighter and said seriously, "What? What are you talking about? Why?"

I kept eye contact with him. "She's pregnant, Sirius."

With a look of shock, the great Marauder crumpled. His entire face fell and I could see his world crashing in on him.

I looked at him carefully and broke the somber silence. "She asked me to tell you. I'm sorry, Sirius. Her parents don't want her to ever see you again."

I looked at him sadly, and took a look at James and Lily. James was pretty much holding Sirius up and trying to comfort him and Lily just stared into open space, obviously freaked.

Then I did it.

I looked Remus Lupin straight in the eye.

I saw one emotion.

Sadness.

I tore my eyes away from his and looked at Peter with seriousness.

He nodded at me and I nodded back, brushing my hair back twice.

Peter nodded again.

"Anna, there you are! I was hoping to get you to help—" Allison started but quickly stopped when she saw who I was with.

Remus jumped a little at her voice and stared at the both of us. "Allison?" he asked incredulously.

Her face dropped and she spat, "You've got a thing for girls with names that start with A. Just can't stop breaking our hearts, can you?"

And with that, ladies and gents, we exit.

I linked arms with Allison and we walked away.

I couldn't help but look back at Remus with one emotion in my eyes.

Hate.

---

"Allison," I whined, "I'm hopeless. Stars aren't my thing!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes at me. "Anna, you are brilliant. Just study the chart again, you'll memorize it eventually."

"They all look the same," I whined.

"You are such a child," she mocked, laughing. "Here, I'll help you… again, with the Astronomy stuff if you explain this Defense Against the Dark Arts thing again!"

"Alli, it's not that hard," I began, pulling her book over to look at it. "The thing to remember with Inferi is—"

"Hello Anna," a sharp voice sliced the air. I cringed, and didn't have to look up.

Oh the joys of being pureblood.

"Alyson," I replied.

"Yeah?" Allison asked.

I sighed. "Not you. Her name is Alyson too."

She tilted her head and looked up at the girl. If there were ever two polar opposites, Alyson and Allison would be them.

Alyson was cold to the bone. A Slytherin, pure of blood and cold of heart. Early admittance. She had medium-length brown hair with a slight curl. She was short for a seventh year, but made up for it with extreme amounts of personality. When she talked, it felt as if we had all been portkeyed to Antarctica. If it weren't for the obvious fact that she was evil to the bone, she could be a close friend of mine. But, as it turned out, I would be spending time with her whether I liked it or not.

However, with Allison, her smile brightened up any room. She was a bouncy ball of happy energy waiting to talk in excess. Her voice, which almost never stopped, was bubbly and girly that wasn't very different from any other girl. She hugged everyone in sight, and it seemed as if the girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. Even their hair was different! Allison's hair, as opposed to Alyson's, was straight, long, and blonde.

I've come to refer to them as Happy Alli.

And Scary Alyson.

"Anna, I'll be seeing you tonight, I hope?" Alyson asked with a slightly sadistic tone to it.

Like she was saying, 'You'll be there tonight and if you aren't, I'm going to kill you.'

I gulped.

Nodding, I kept my eyes down. "I'll see you tonight," I said slowly and quietly.

When the ice queen had passed at the room had come up from freezing, Alli turned to stare at me.

"And that was?"

I looked at her. "Nothing." I looked back to where Alyson was joining some more Slytherins. "That was nothing."

Alli looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged. "So, as you were saying. What's up with these floating dead bodies?"

---

I looked at the door of the dungeons.

This one step was basically sealing my fate.

Well, not entirely.

But basically.

With a deep breath and some very disturbing thoughts, I opened the door and stepped in.

The majority of the congregation was Slytherin. A few scattered Ravenclaws here and there, and I swear I saw a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff.

There were still a few empty seats, and I didn't see Peter or Alyson anywhere.

So I took a seat.

I was surprised to see most of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects here as well.

At least we wouldn't get busted for being out of bed after curfew.

Finally, the rest of the chairs were filled and Alyson began speaking.

"You all know why we're here. I won't keep you long, since we all know what's going down. And we all know we can't talk about it." She smirked and dared, "Just try. It'll give us something to laugh at."

Nobody moved.

"Good," she finished. She looked around the group. "Who to choose, who to choose," she mused playfully. Her eyes rested on me and she smirked. "Anna, why don't you choose?"

I opened my mouth.

What?

Clearing my throat, I pointed at a Slytherin I vaguely knew. "I pick… uh, Justin, right?" The boy paled and nodded.

"And?" Alyson prompted. "This is a three person job."

I nodded and looked around. "Harrison, right?" I asked a boy a few seats down from me. He nodded and I pointed at him and repeated, "Harrison."

What am I doing here?

ANNA, STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!

YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!

"And Peter," I mumbled quickly.

Alyson gave a fake smile. "Well, good. You all know what to do. Justin is one, Harrison is two, and Peter, lucky you, you're three."

The three boys nodded and Alyson finished, "And goodnight everyone, sorry to pull you out of bed. Well, no I'm not. This is important business and should be put before anything else in your life. Even sleep."

**OMG duh-duh-duh-dunnnnnnnnnn. Get's darker in the next chapter. Review pleasums.**


	15. Derrick Ascot

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh my freaking god.

What have I done?

What have I done, what have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE?

It's all my fault!

I should have picked wimpier people!

They would back down!

They wouldn't have be able to—

---

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we pulled you out of your classes," squeaked Professor Flitwick as we all gathered in the common room.

I was shaking.

Visibly.

I snuck a glance over at one of the others who were at the meeting.

They were shaking too.

"I'm afraid there is some disturbing news. The hate of You-Know-Who has finally penetrated the walls of Hogwarts. This afternoon, Derrick Ascot was murdered in the castle."

Gasps emerged.

A girl started crying.

Another fainted.

"This is very disturbing. Any student with information about this must come forward and give the Headmaster any explanation they can."

Nobody moved.

Professor Flitwick sighed, and left the common room. The room buzzed with conversation. Girls had tears in their eyes, and all I could do was sneak back into my room and cry.

This was my fault.

It was all my fault.

I had moved into full on sobbing.

I can't be here.

---

They say when the time arises, you can run fast and far.

The time has come.

I pretty much sprinted through the common room and down the stairs.

Out the doors and onto the grounds.

To a tree.

And I fell on the ground.

Next to Remus Lupin.

"Remus, I've done something terrible," I sobbed, crying into the grass.

"Anna? Anna, what is it?"

"It's everything! I've done… I can't even…" I went on mumbling, I couldn't even hear myself.

I felt Remus put a hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me."

I rolled over and looked at him. "No I can't," I whispered. "I can't."

He cupped my face in his hands and whispered back, "Yes, you can."

"Derrick Ascot, he's dead. And it's all because I had to choo—"

"And it's all because I had to choo—" Anna's voice stopped, but her lips didn't.

"Anna, Anna?" I asked carefully.

She was screaming, I could tell.

But there was no sound.

I saw the color leave her face and the lights leave her eyes.

"Anna!" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "Anna, say something!"

She tried again, but clutched her throat.

I shook her carefully, trying to help her. "What's wrong?"

Her hazel eyes looked into mine for a brief moment before she went limp in my arms.

---

"Madam Pomfrey?" I yelled into the seemingly empty hospital wing. "MADAM POMFREY!"

The woman came bustling out and stared at Anna for a moment. "Bed!" she commanded and I laid Anna down carefully.

"What happened, Remus?" she asked me as she started taking the normal tests.

"I dunno," I told her. "She was talking one moment, then her voice just stopped. I looked like her throat closed up. Her mouth was moving, but she couldn't make noise. Then she just…" I couldn't bring myself to finish.

The nurse was silent for a moment, checking Anna's pulse. "Her pulse is off. It's much too slow," she whispered to herself. She placed a hand on Anna's chest and waited for moment. She went back to the pulse. Back to the chest.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly, watching the nurse move.

"She's not breathing, Remus. There's only one thing… But, impossible… Far beyond the magic of a seventh year…" The nurse pulled out her wand and pointed it at Anna's throat. She whispered a somewhat long incantation and moved her wand tip.

Anna caught her breath quickly and sat up. "Oh my dear, thank goodness," the nurse cried. "You gave me quite a scare."

The nurse looked over at me. "Remus? If you would…" she gestured towards the door.

I watched Remus leave without a word and I looked at the nurse again.

"Anna, are you under a Secrecy Oath?"

I stared at the woman.

"How did you…"

The nurse paused. "Dear, your throat completely ceased to work. You weren't breathing for about four minutes. A minute more and you would have been dead."

I started breathing more rapidly.

"I know you can't say anything about why, but can you tell me who put this over you?"

I thought back.

It was Alyson.

But turning her in was a sure way to end up like…

Derrick Ascot.

"It was Derrick Ascot," I lied. "I thought it was gone when he died, but it wasn't."

The nurse obviously bought it. "You may go now."

---

I've never lied to a teacher before.

I just want to clarify that.

So, as you can imagine, I'm going to go find that bitchface.

A.K.A. Alyson.

---

"Hey!" I yelled loudly, so all heads turned towards me. "Alyson," I spat with hate.

The girl turned around, forcing the guy she was holding hands with to turn around as well.

"Oh look Peter, you've got yourself a girlfriend. Too bad you had a better one before," I went off on him as well.

Alyson rolled her eyes at me. "What do you want, Anna?"

I laughed fakely. "I almost died because of that damn secret! I WANT OUT, YOU WHORE!" I screamed at her.

She laughed at me. "Out?" She advanced on me. "There is no out. Once you're in, you're in for life. You're not getting out."

Alyson and Peter began walking away and I just stood there.

"Just watch me," I retorted, before walking the other way.

I heard her and Peter stop, but I didn't look back.

However, I did stop when I heard Alyson's cackle whip the air.

"You just wait. We can be very persuasive when we want too, Anna." She paused, and I didn't start walking.

"And we'll all remember your famous last words. 'Just watch me.' Just watch you what, Anna? Screw your life into the ground?" She laughed again. "Not to worry. I promise you. I'll be there to see it all."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

Time to get some reinforcements.

---

Gosh, I hope Sirius got my owl.

He OWES ME!

I dated him for, like, two weeks?

Then broke up with him?

And got him his girlfriend back?

Yeah.

I think that qualifies me for a favor.

"Anna, you in here?" Sirius called from the doorway. I lurched from my spot in the dark corner and threw my arms around him.

"I'm scared."

That was all I needed to say, and I knew Sirius was going to help me out.

"What do you need?"

I gulped. "Can you manage to get three Slytherins off my back?"

He let out his famous Sirius laugh. "No problem. Who're they?"

I took a deep breath, "Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, and… Alyson Penvellyn."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Regulus and Bellatrix are easy, I can get them to stop bothering you in a heartbeat. But that Alyson…"

I nodded. "She's a bitch," I finished for him.

"I'll do my best. But… any particular reason?" he asked curiously.

"I could tell you. But by doing that, I'd be signing our death certificates."

**Don't you just love Sirius? I do. Review and make me happy.**


	16. Not Okay

Have you ever felt afraid for your life?

I have- right now, actually.

Anyone in Hogwarts, with common sense, will not tango with Alyson Penvellyn.

She's a cold, hard bitch, that's for damn sure.

I'm not over-exaggerating.

This is no joke.

A girl, literally, dropped out of Hogwarts after some of the things Alyson did to her.

So, yeah, I will probably owe Sirius after this.

But that is the last thing on my mind.

Whenever I see somebody I saw at the meeting, I get jumpy.

I'm especially making sure that Allison, Emma, Kira, or Gigi is at my side at all times.

Strength in numbers.

I don't feel comfortable talking to myself (or anyone else, for that matter) about this matter.

There's rumors that Alyson can read minds.

And that's just a tad bit scary.

---

The library is the safest place, no?

I mean, it's open to all houses, but there's always somebody in here who likes me.

And who would help me.

Yeah.

So I dunno how long I've been in here.

"Hey Anna," a voice breathed in my ear.

I shivered at the sound, knowing who it was.

I looked behind me and Alyson and Peter were standing behind me.

She smirked and leaned into Peter. "How are you? I didn't see you last night. Shame really, I thought Ravenclaws were smart."

I closed my eyes and turned back to my books. "I was busy. N.E.W.T.s are coming up, and I need to do extremely well on my Astronomy exam."

Alyson let out a low laugh, quiet but menacing. "Well good luck with that. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to make your life a living hell." She smiled. "I'm going to break you down until you have nothing left. I am going to take everything."

I caught my breath in my throat. "You think about that when something happens. And yet, you won't have any proof. It's your word against mine and Peter's. Guess who's going to win." Alyson left and I sent a pleading glance at Peter.

He didn't see me.

---

When I saw Alyson leave the library by herself, I went to find Peter.

It wasn't that hard, and I went up to him.

"Peter, you know this is wrong," I started.

He stiffened and whispered, "It's not like I have a choice. She'll kill anyone who backs out. You know that."

"I know. That's why we need to do it together. If she loses enough people, she won't have enough to kill us."

He shook his head at me. "Nobody's going to follow you, Anna. You've got to give this up. Just keep doing it, it's better than dying."

I stared at him. "So you're saying to save my own ass and live with the guilt of killing people?" I hissed. I shook my head at him. "You killed Derrick. How can you live with that?"

He sighed. "Well, I am. I'm living with it. And I suggest you do the same. It's all going to happen whether we're in or not. It's destiny, there's no fighting it."

"But we could stop it," I begged him. "We could stop it before it gets any worse."

"No, we can't. It's already in motion, and there's no going back."

I looked at him with sad eyes. "Please, believe in me," I breathed.

"I can't. No matter what you think, you and I can't stop this."

I took a deep breath in and held back the tears welling in my eyes. "I don't want to sacrifice everything. And I won't. You can tell Alyson that if she wants to try, she can. And you tell her that I'll be fighting back too."

---

It's a little unnerving sitting in the Great Hall.

At any moment, somebody can come and jump me.

I know the probability of this is like… nothing, but they're all watching me.

I can tell.

"Anna," a voice said and I jumped a mile into the air.

I breathed in and out deeply, whispering, "Omigosh Sirius, you scared me."

He blinked at me confused. "It's never been that easy," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Anyway, Anna, Regulus and Bellatrix should be off your back. I'm going to have to get reinforcements on that Alyson, though. I just wanted to make sure it was alright to include… well, to include Remus in on this. I know you all have history and you hate his guts, but he can be pretty scary when he wants too."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah," I finally said. "I don't really know where he and I stand at the moment, so go ahead."

He nodded and turned around. "Sirius?" I called before he walked away. He turned on his heel and I smiled at him. "Thank you," I stated sincerely. "You… you're an amazing person, I hope you know that. And… don't worry about Tiffany. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"Thanks Anna," he replied, and I could see emotions crossing into his eyes. "I can't get her off my mind."

I looked at my shoes. "Don't worry about it. She won't listen to her parents, she'll come and find you when she's ready."

Sirius' eyes welled in tears and he turned away. "I sure hope so," I heard him mumble while walking off.

---

I took in a deep breath and picked up my pace. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he whipped around.

"Hi Remus," I greeted a little weakly. "Can… can we talk?"

"Uh… okay." He led me into an empty hallway. "What's on your mind?"

"Where do we stand?" I blurted out quickly. "Are we together? Apart? Friends? Enemies? I'm so confused."

"I dunno, Anna. I mean…" he stopped and confessed quietly, "I'm always going to have feelings for you, I know that. I guess the real question is…" he looked into my eyes and reached for my hand. "Will you have me back?"

I paused for a moment. Images flashed through my head. Remus telling me he was a werewolf, Remus standing over me when I passed out, trying to tell Remus, my first meeting at T.E.G.O.T.M, Allison and I studying last night, Sirius' eyes this afternoon, and the first time I kissed Remus.

"Yes."

---

"Remus, I need to tell you something." I looked into his eyes with a sense of seriousness.

"Okay, what?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. But… I think I could write it out. Do you have some parchment and a quill?" He handed me them and I started writing.

i 'Alyson Penvellyn hooked me into joining this group. They're doing terrible things and just last week Peter—' /i 

I screamed and jumped up and away from the paper. It had caught fire!

Remus ran over to me and wrapped an arm around me while putting the fire out.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, squeezing my shoulder.

That was my last chance.

There's no way I can get out of this.

I'm stuck.

Which means I'm a dead woman walking.

"No," I whispered. "I don't think I am."

**Awww... poor Anna. Jeez, I maltreat my characters, don't I? Oh well. Review. Pleaseeeee?**


	17. What Was Will Never Be Again

I gradually saw Alyson less and less.

Good, yeah?

I'm not so sure.

Either Sirius and the Marauders have gotten to her... or she's about to get me.

I'm praying for the former.

I'm still afraid to... I can't even.

My head might explode.

IT COULD TOTALLY HAPPEN.

And it would not be pretty.

So, I'm refraining from thinking about it.

I just think of what could happen.

Yeah.

It makes me shiver.

I don't want to be the next Derrick Ascot.

I can't be the next Derrick Ascot.

Death is not a pretty prospect.

It's just... ugly.

Not a happy thought.

BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IS A HAPPY THOUGHT?

Me and Remus.

We're back together.

Yeah.

And I don't think anything else can pry us apart.

He's a werewolf.

I'm dealing with the fact that he's a werewolf.

I've had... how many near-death encounters?

I dunno.

But he's always been there.

The tree.

Oh god the tree.

It's dying too.

That's NOT A GOOD SIGN.

Wait.

No.

Death needs to... go away.

Oh my god... the old cliché.

I'm too young to die.

I'm much too young to die.

WHY IN THE HELL DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?!

---

I have so many morbid thoughts.

I mean, I never realized this, but everything here is so morbid.

There's effing ghosts flying all over the place.

Dead people in portraits.

A dead person teaching about wars.

WHERE PEOPLE DIE.

I can't even... GOD!

History of Magic has become even worse. I can't even listen anymore.

History is all about war.

It's like, the only history-worthy thing out there.

And people always die.

Which reminds me of my impending death.

FREAKING ALYSON, DAMNIT!

The only thing enjoyable about History of Magic has to be that Allison and Emma are in my class.

We spend practically the entire time passing notes.

I still haven't told them about Remus.

I'm a little afraid.

Well, it's not that important, right?

Okay.

So it is.

But it's not like I've been to any of the meetings since then.

I told them I was studying.

I'm a horrible person.

I am.

A terrible person.

Frick.

At least History of Magic is over now.

I can leave.

Okay, yes, I am going to go see Remus.

---

"Hey Anna, we'll see you tonight?" Emma asked hopefully as we were packing up. Allison looked at me expectantly.

I paused and bit my lip. "Uh... I don't think so. Flitwick asked me to tutor some third year Ravenclaw, so I'll probably be tutoring him tonight." They both looked a little disappointed. "But... uh... I'll try to make it, like, next week. For the second-to-last one."

Allison shrugged and reached over the desk to give me a hug. "See you later then. Ems and I have to talk to Binns for a sec, about the N.E.W.T.s."

I smiled at the two and waved to Emma. "I'll see you guys later." I turned and my grin fell. I can't keep this up. It's HORRIBLE lying to almost the only friends you have. My bag felt especially heavy, but that may have been the astronomical weight of my history book.

I stepped out of the classroom, trying to decide when I should tell them about Remus. I felt somebody grab my wrist and I turned immediately.

Speaking of Remus.

"Hey you!" I greeted, a smile coming on my face.

"Thought I surprise you," he said sheepishly, shrugging. My smile widened.

"Color me surprised, then." He laughed a little then bent down to my ear.

I've missed moments like this. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" he whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me hopefully. I laughed and nodded my head. The second our lips touched, I felt guilt.

Emma and Allison.

They're in the classroom.

There were a few wolf-whistles, and I pulled away quickly. Remus looked at me oddly, and I automatically turned to the door. Allison and Emma stood there, looking very betrayed.

"Alli, Ems..." I started.

Allison scoffed and me and stalked off. "Tutoring, huh?" Emma said before following Allison.

"You guys!" I called after them, pulling my hand from Remus. They turned around and looked at me with hatred. I am a terrible person. I am.

"Have you forgotten?" Allison asked me. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do," I told her, walking towards them. "I haven't been to a meeting since."

"So that's why!" Emma turned on me. "Because you were with... him the entire time!"

Allison looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "Anna, you're saying that you chose him over us. Over your friends."

I shook my head. "I want both! Our friendship isn't based on the club!"

"Stop it, Anna," Emma stated curtly. "You've broken the rules. You're out. Out of the club. Out of this friendship. Out of my life." The pair turned around and walked out of there without another glance at me. I felt my eyes burn with the similar sensation of crying.

I felt Remus come up to my side. We stood there in silence, and I kept waiting for them to come back. "Come back," I croaked almost silently. "Please." I blinked and the tears started rolling.

"Anna—" Remus started.

I cut him off, "Do you know how many girls hate the Marauders?"

"What?" he asked dumbly.

I looked up at him. "Enough to have a club of your ex-girlfriends. I was in that club, and I made the first real friends I've ever had."

"Anna, I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"What for?" I asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I looked at my feet and finished, "It's my own fault that I'm in this hole. I dug it."

Remus put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "It's going to be okay. I'm always going to be here for you."

I giggled a little. He looked at me, surprised. "I hope you realize how corny that was," I told him, and we both started laughing while the tears were still fresh on my face.

-- -

"Allison!" I called out, seeing her familiar head bobbing down the hallway. She turned back, but as soon as she saw me quicken her pace. "Allison, please wait!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up to her. I fell in step with her and she said nothing.

"Alli—"

"Don't Alli me," she snapped quickly.

I sighed. "Just listen to me," I begged. She stopped abruptly. I had to backtrack a few steps because she stopped so suddenly.

"Go on," she snapped.

"Alli, I know how you feel about Remus. But... he and I just work. Can't you see? I'm happier than I've been in weeks!"

She stared at me, and started walking again. I started to follow her, but she turned around and warned, "Stay away from me, Ross. Just... stay away." She stalked away and I sighed again. Damnit.

"Having some friend issues Anna?" a chilly voice rang out. I closed my eyes.

"Not now..." I muttered. Alyson came into my line of sight. "What do you want now? You going to kill me in broad daylight?" I asked rhetorically.

She laughed. "No, why would I kill you?" She advanced on me. "Unless you want to give me a reason."

"I thought I already told you. I'm not coming back," I said through gritted teeth.

She made a tsking sound. "That's not the answer I was looking for," she replied. "I was going to give you a second chance. Guess you don't want it." Alyson disappeared. I cursed aloud.

My life SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD MAJORLY!

I had royally screwed myself into the ground.

Six feet under, in fact.

---

It times like these when I feel like...

No.

That was a one time thing.

Sirius would never let me forget it.

Things cannot be that bad that I would have to go back to drinking.

I mean.

I have, like, no friends.

My death may come around the corner at any second.

And my life sucks.

Well, I have Remus. And Sirius. Hell, James and Lily too.

But, James may give me a run for my money in the whole "my life sucks" category.

His parents were murdered.

He's going through some hard times, and needs his friends.

I guess I'm considered a friend.

That's probably why I'm at his parents' funeral right now.

We got leave from Hogwarts.

It's really depressing, especially since my parents could be next.

James and I are in the same boat.

Our families are pureblooded, yet against the Dark Lord.

And... after seeing what happened to them.

God dammit.

Why does death keep coming into my life?

---

Remus kept his arm around my stomach as we stood there at the graves. "Did you ever meet James' parents?" I asked him quietly.

"Once. Last Christmas, James had us all over." He pulled me closer. "Did you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did. Pureblooded families seem to always know each other." I paused and there was silence among us. "They were nice people, I liked them." Silence again. I broke it once more, "I'm afraid my parents are going to be next." My fear reared its ugly head once more.

Remus kissed the top of my head and assured me, "It'll be okay." He didn't tell me that wasn't a possibility. He didn't tell me that they were going to live. We both knew that the death of the Potters wasn't an isolated event. It was going to happen again, and again.

And it would reach me eventually.

My life had been drained of my sarcasm and sense of humor. Nobody made jokes anymore. Nobody poked fun at anything. Times were too dark for that.

I just longed for the beginning of the year.

Even if that meant not being with Remus.

Things were normal back then.

Things were fine back then.

Things weren't complicated back then.

But that's exactly what it was.

Back then, past tense.

What was will never be again.

And that's the hardest thing.


	18. This One's For You

**Just a wee little note. Okay, so the star line means a change in date. And the things mean a change in POV. It goes from Anna, to Alyson, to Allison, to Anna.**

Well, we're back again.

Back at Hogwarts to get ready for, you guessed it, N.E.W.T.s.

Good news: Alyson hasn't seen me yet. I hope.

Bad news: I haven't gotten an owl from my parents in a while.

But I'm not going to think about that.

N.E.W.T.S.

Absolutely nothing else.

N.E.W.T.S.

Not the fact that I have no friends.

Not the fact that I may die any second.

Not the fact that my parents may die at any second.

Not the fact that Remus has such good hair!

I mean really.

Have you seen it?

It's amazing.

I think I may have to kill him if he ever changes it.

Oh god damnit.

N.E.W.T.S. REMEMBER THAT ROSS.

---

"Alli, Alli, Alli!!!" I called, falling in step with the girl. Allison looked at me, then kept walking. "Alli..." I coaxed. "Alli, you need my help."

"There's... other people who are good at Dark Arts," she retorted.

I grabbed her arm and kept her from walking away. "Nobody's as good as me, you know that. I know how to explain it to you." Alli sighed.

"I... No. I shouldn't." She started to walk away, but I tugged on her arm.

"Alli... what if I told you that I need your help." She paused and gently pulled off my arm.

A smile crept onto her face. "I'd say that I was waiting for you to ask." She hugged me tightly, and whispered, "I missed you, you know. I don't care if you're dating him. Really, I don't." We pulled apart and she giggled. "You two are really cute, actually. I think I may be able to be friends with him."

She looped her arm in mine and we walked towards the library. "So, speaking about Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

---

One down. Okay, this can work, yeah?

Yeah.

Okay, so I just got handed something else.

So, I have to win over my other best friend.

Keep my boyfriend.

Keep the psycho bitch who's out to kill me away.

Keep my grades up.

AND, get this, write a salutatorian speech.

With no surprise whatsoever, Lily Evans was picked as Valedictorian.

And, also without a surprise to anyone but me, I was picked as Salutatorian.

I mean, it's a huge honor.

But, swear to God, this is too much. I may have to deal with Emma after N.E.W.T.S.

That sounds like a good idea, yeah?

Allison said that she's trying to work on her, but nothing's happening.

I'm just glad Alli readily forgave me.

Seriously, I would not be Salutatorian without her.

Never would have passed Astronomy.

Good thing she was there to help me.

And she would have done horribly in DADA if I hadn't helped her, just so you know.

I dunno what I'd do without that girl.

She is what is keeping me sane.

Okay, not sane.

But... the normal me.

Okay, well she's keeping me... me.

You know?

Of course you do.

I'm still kind of crazy.

More paranoid now.

Not funny crazy... just...

Paranoia. Insomnia.

Alyson-is-out-to-kill-me-ia.

Wait.

Was that... humor?

Damn, it think it was.

BY GEORGE, I THINK SHE'S GOT IT!

Okay...

Relax...

N.E.W.T.S are one day away.

Well, no not really.

They're tomorrow.

Which makes them... in about twenty hours.

Okay...

I can do this.

I've been studying with Allison for the past... I don't know how long.

But it's been long.

"Anna!" Allison's voice hissed sharply. "You're doing it... again."

"Doing what?" I asked, absent-mindedly.

"Zoning out. I can tell. Come on, we need to study!" She pointed to the book, then to her head. "You see this..." She tapped the page. "It needs to go here," she tapped her head.

"Okay, I promise I won't do it again." We huddled over the book for a moment. Allison glanced at her watch.

"Crap," she whispered. "I'm late!" She swept her books into her bag. "I've got to go talk to Kevin."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Kevin? Is Alli finally moving on?" She blushed.

"I-I dunno. He said he wanted to ask me something."

"Ooooooooohhhhh," I cooed at her. "Go, go!" I urged, turning back to the book.

She smiled broadly and hugged me. "I hope he asks me out. Wouldn't that just be the best?" she hissed in my ear.

"The best of the best," I whispered back, squeezing her. "Now go!"

She sent me an air-kiss. "All my love," she said, in our usual goodbye.

"Love you always!" I said back, the response second nature.

And with that, she left.

The book suddenly seemed so... boring.

I closed it shut and pulled my notebook towards me. I flipped to my Salutatorian speech and continued writing it. I may just have to wing it...

No.

Bad idea.

I have to write it down.

I know I'll just get up there and fumble it completely.

I wonder what Evans, I MEAN LILY, is going to say...

Shit, I should probably ask her.

I looked around the library, hoping, praying, wishing...

AND FINDING!

Oh, boyfriend!

I leaped from my table and walked casually over to where the Marauders were sitting. Without even announcing myself, I sat down in the lap of Remus. "Hey Lily," I whispered, and she looked up from her book.

"What's up Anna?"

"I was wondering what you were going to say for your Valedictorian speech...? I just wanted to make sure we weren't overlapping."

Her eyes brightened. "That's a great idea. Where're you sitting? Can't imagine sitting in Remus's lap is very comfortable." I giggled.

"It's not really. I'm at the table over there." Lily started gathering her stuff. We walked over together, and she immediately started talking.

"Okay, so James's seems like he's hardly been affected by his parents' deaths. Should I be worried? Should I be happy? Should I ask him about it?" She started babbling. She paused and looked at me expectantly."

I shrugged. "I suppose that he's blocked it out, trying to focus on N.E.W.T.S. Ask him about it after they're over, I'm sure he'll be more open."

Lily sighed and smiled. "You give great advice, I hope you know that."

"I do in fact," I smirked a little and added, "But, really, about your speech."

"Oh right." She dug into her bag and pulled out some parchment. She handed it to me. "It's still a rough draft, so I can fix some of it."

I skimmed the speech and nodded. "There's a couple things that overlap, but it's fine. Mostly about how the school really changed me."

Lily nodded. "I still have to write about friendships and stuff like that. Do you know how long it can be?"

"Dumbledore said we could go on for as long as we like."

She giggled a little. "I could go on for hours and hours. But, I won't for the sake of the graduation."

I cleared my throat a little and asked, "So... uh... I suppose you haven't...?"

"Oh, but I have." Lily looked around us and then lent forward. "I saw her walking towards the kitchens. Nothing too suspicious, but she never really came out."

I nodded and asked, "Anything else suspicious?"

She shook her head. "Maybe you're over reacting. I mean, we're still in Hogwarts. She couldn't... She wouldn't."

"But she might. She might, you don't want to forget that," I whispered. Lily laid a hand on mine.

"Anna, it's going to be okay. We're all here for you. Remus, Sirius, James, me... Your friend Allison. It'll be okay."

"I sure hope so, Lily."

"There's no need for hope, we're never going to let something happen to you." She smiled her charming smile at me. I smiled back. For once, Lily Evans and I were friends. After years of petty fighting over being the top in our class, we've found common ground.

I just wondered if this common ground could be a little... less depressing, maybe.

I don't know how long Lily and I sat there. Studying, talking, and writing our speeches. But... it was a long time. Before we knew it, there was an announcement telling us all to go to our common rooms.

"You don't think..." Lily started. The Marauders turned around and we all locked eyes for a second. Everyone broke it at once and swept their stuff together in a hurry.

I almost sprinted to the common room.

I had to know.

The common room was almost full when I got there, and I sat down near Kira and Gigi. We all looked at each other, fear in our eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever in suspense, Professor Flitwick walked through the door.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, students... But, I'm afraid..."

N.E.W.T.S. really aren't a problem for me.

The profession I want requires only knowledge of dark magic.

And believe me, I know my dark magic.

I don't think I would be hiding in the shadows near the Hufflepuff common room at this moment if I didn't.

This was going to be a landmark for me.

A smirk crossed my face as I heard footsteps coming closer, closer, steadily closer.

The blonde Hufflepuff walked in front of me and I caught a glimpse of her face. I stepped from the shadows, only to realize it was the wrong girl. I jumped back to my hiding place and watched the girl walk into the room.

She was late.

Did he tell her the wrong time?

I looked at my watch. She was most definitely late.

That was never good.

My spirits were lifted when I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me.

This time I was sure.

It was her.

I stepped from the shadows, blocking her way.

"Oh... er... hi," she mumbled out. "What... What're you doing... here?" she managed to get out.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You know, your friend Anna knows quite a lot about me."

She gulped. "Really. That's... uh... interesting."

"Yes, quite a lot that I don't want her to talk about." Her breathing quickened and I continued on.

"She's quite the sneaky girl, isn't she? Heard she pulled a fast one on you."

She closed her eyes. "I forgave her. It's not really her fault that Remus and I didn't work out."

"Oh, that's so sweet. What a loving girl. Tell me, did you know that you are almost never alone?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I like my friends."

"Well, I don't like your friends." I drew my wand. "I hope you don't mind, but I want to ask you a question."

Her eyes widened at my wand and she stuttered, "S-Shoot."

"Got any last words?"

"Got any last words?"

I caught my breath in my throat. I couldn't force any words out.

"Please," I whispered. "What do you want with me?"

She cackled. "It's not you. It's Anna."

"Why do you hate Anna so-"

"_Crucio_!"

A huge wave of pain surged over my body. I opened my mouth to let out an ear-shattering scream, but nothing came out. I fell to my back, writhing in pain. She let go of the curse, and I curled myself into a ball.

"How do you like that Silencing spell?"

I opened my mouth, and no sound came out. I tried to scream, still no noise.

"I won't torture you anymore. I just wanted to see what it felt like."

I felt my eyes sting with tears as I desperately tried to plead with her.

"What's that you say?" she asked me, before laughing again. "I can't hear you." She raised her wand again.

I mouthed please over and over and over.

"You want more?" She laughed, the air suddenly getting icy. "_Crucio!_"

I felt the pain again. This time, it was worse. It felt like having daggers thrown at you at high speed. My face was covered in tears as I sobbed my way through. The curse was lifted, and I lay there... slowly feeling myself leave consciousness...

"I want you to feel no more pain." Alyson's voice cracked the air once more. "I don't think this one will hurt." She raised her wand once again.

The tears rolled down my face as I held myself close for the last moments. I knew what was going to happen.

There was nothing I could do.

I couldn't run.

I couldn't hide.

I couldn't scream.

What was this punishment for?

Then, I thought of Anna.

What she would have to go through if I didn't die.

How she would be tortured... killed...

I couldn't even imagine what Alyson would do.

With tears in my eyes and love in my heart, I sat on my knees, closing my eyes in front of Alyson.

This one's for you, Anna.

This one's for you.

Alyson peered down at me, her wand drawn. For a moment, I thought she wasn't going to do it.

I folded my hands in my lap and waited. My heart slowed down and I wasn't scared anymore. I opened my eyes and let the tears roll down my face. I stared into the cold eyes of Alyson, knowing there was no compassion there. I thought for a moment that she was hesitating, but she tightened her grip on the wand.

"I'm afraid there's been another murder of a student."

I held my breath, frightened.

Flitwick continued on by saying, "I'm sorry to say that the deceased is... Allison Keppler."

No.

No...

There was silence in the common room. My lip started to quiver and within seconds, I had burst out wailing. I sank to my knees and sobbed my eyes out. I felt the comforting touches of Kira and Gigi, but I felt numb.

I was oblivious to everything else. I don't know how long I was there. But, soon enough, people started leaving. Even Kira and Gigi left.

But I stayed. I couldn't move myself, but somehow I had fallen over and lay on the floor in a fetal position still crying.

_'This one's for you...'_

**This chapter was absolutely the hardest thing I've ever written. The character Allison was based off of my AMAZING friend, who has probably found this story by now... SORRY ALLI! And not to mention it's depressing as hell. So, review and relieve my sadness. **


	19. Always

"And now, I'm very proud to introduce our salutatorian, Miss Anna Ross."

I stood up from my spot and moved to the podium. I flipped a page in the booklet and looked at my own handwriting staring back at me.

"So... we've made it. I bet half of you thought that this day would never come. Crossed off days in your calendar, counted the days, hours, minutes, heck, even seconds. But it's here. And... well," I paused. "I wish it wasn't here."

Closing my eyes, I pushed the book away. "I bet you're all expecting some sappy speech that seems to be delivered every single year. But... in light of recent happenings, I don't want to read that speech. I wrote it in the way I was told to. Well, I don't want to talk about how much I loved the school.

"You see, it wasn't really the school. Going to Hogwarts was great, right? I loved all my teachers, all of my classes. Sometimes, even I enjoyed spending time on a really hard project just to feel that sense of triumph when you find out you got a good grade on it. A school really isn't just schoolwork and classes. To me, however, it was. Until this year.

"Looking out at you guys, I realize none of you really know me. I was always that girl. That girl nobody wanted to befriend. Very few people feel that, but that's who I was. You all probably knew me as that Ravenclaw girl that the Marauders' picked on. You know that's how you viewed me.

"But... I'm more than that. Aren't we all more than what we're perceived to be? Don't we just have to let somebody in and see who we really are? To all of you who haven't found yourself, I strongly suggest it." I stopped and found Remus in the audience.

"Because... once you find that one person you really... you know, click with. It's amazing. You find yourself getting to know the real you. I think that you can't really know yourself until somebody knows you. Not just like, I know your name. But really knows you deep down inside, down to what you're thinking in a situation.

"I found that. And I know so many other people who have found that too. I was lucky this year. I found a bunch people I really opened my heart to. The first, and probably most unlikely one, was Remus Lupin. Who would have figured, right?" I smiled at Remus.

"But, sometimes people leave you. Or, you leave them. I didn't find another person to open my heart to. They found me. Sirius," I shifted my eyes down to Sirius. "You, ironically, taught me that I have to face my fear of rejection and just put my heart out there. Thanks for that. You showed me loyalty, and I'll never forget that.

"Then, there's the two girls I can always count on. Kira, Gigi. You two are crazy. But, wow. You're so full of life, and so wonderful." I smiled at the memory. "Even if your ways of teaching me were a little odd, I learned from you two. But, no girl is complete without her best friends. When I first met Emma, I knew that we were going to be friends.

"Even though she isn't talking to me right now, the time we were friends together was... incredible." My eyes stung with incoming tears. "Emma, know that I'll always treasure our friendship. You taught me how to get over a broken heart and heal old wounds. You were the one who dragged me out of my shell. And for that, I am eternally grateful.

"But the one person that has changed my life completely... That was Allison Keppler. She was loving, she was perfect. And she never stopped loving me, not for a second. Sure, she got mad. What person wouldn't? But, she forgave me easily and readily. She was able to put her personal feelings aside, and loved me for the person she knew I was. Not for the person I was dating, or the decisions I had made.

"She taught me how to love. How to really love. Not to mention, she got me a passing grade in Astronomy. I know that... I know that she would always stand up for me. Hufflepuffs, loyal and true. That was Allison, and anyone who knew her knew that. She couldn't hold a grudge for long, and just wanted to be happy." My eyes glazed over Alyson.

"Allison Keppler died too young. But, she lived a full life. She loved and was loved. And even though she taught me how to forgive..." I took a shaky breath in. "Even though she taught me how to forgive, I'll never be able to forgive myself." I let the tears start rolling.

"I've made mistakes in my past. We all have. But, none of us want our loved ones to get hurt in the process. By trying to... to keep my family safe, I put myself and my friends in danger. Her death is something I'll carry with me forever.

"And before I stop talking, I want to leave you all with this thought." I smiled slightly.

"Smile through the tears, live to love, and never give up on anyone. Who knows..." I made eye contact with Remus. "They may just surprise you." I looked out at everyone. "They may just make you find yourself.

"Open your heart and let someone in. Don't be afraid of getting your heart broken, just put it out there. The response you'll get will..." I paused, smiled, and thought back. "It will change you. For the better." I stood at the podium for a moment longer, then started to step down. All of a sudden, the entire room burst into applause. The Marauders, Lily, and a few others stood up, clapped, and cheered.

I walked back to my seat and people patted me on the back. People I'd never even talked to stepped out and hugged me, tears in their eyes. There were people shaking my hand, and I couldn't stop smiling. My eyes found Remus's and we locked eyes for a moment. I blushed and looked down. When the crowd quieted and I had taken my seat, Dumbledore resumed the podium.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom, Miss Ross. They were certainly better than any speech I've ever heard." His eyes sparkled at me and he introduced Lily.

"Well, I have no idea how I'm going to follow that," Lily commented first. She smiled at me. "You know, Anna and I had always competed for the best grades, and now that I've finally beaten her... It still feels like she's won. And I think she deserves it." She blinked her eyes a few times and cleared her throat. As Lily delivered the regular Valedictorian speech, I just had to smile.

---

"Black, Sirius." Sirius strutted onto the stage and grabbed his diploma. He let out an exuberant yell, earning his last Hogwarts laugh. I smiled at him and he winked at me as he moved over his tassel. I blew a kiss at him and he pretended to catch it.

---

"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonagall called. Lily stepped up onto the stage and graduated. She stepped to the side and moved the tassel to the over side. She made a funny face and stuck her tongue out at James.

---

"Lupin, Remus." I yelled and cheered as Remus walked calmly onto the stage to graduate. He found my eyes and pointed a finger at me as he moved his tassel. He mouthed, 'I love you.' I smiled, and my heart warmed. I mouthed, 'I love you too.'

---

"Potter, James." James walked across the stage with a bounce in his step. He graduated and moved his tassel over. He found Lily and made an even funnier face at her.

---

"Ross, Anna." I glowed as I moved up the stairs of the stage. Professor Dumbledore shook my hand firmly. I gave Professor McGonagall a hug before accepting my diploma. Tears welled in my eyes and I moved my tassel to the side. I heard one person scream out the loudest. As I found the source of the voice, I smiled and started crying.

It was Emma, yelling out my name.

---

After the last graduate was called, Professor McGonagall called for silence. With seriousness, she called out, "Ascot, Derrick." Everyone was silent as we remembered the first killing.

After a minute had passed, McGonagall called out, "Keppler, Allison." I started crying for what seemed like the thousandth time today. When, that moment had passed, Dumbledore took the podium once more.

"Presenting... the graduating class of 1977! " We stood up and threw our hats in the air in the traditional fashion. I caught mine again, and smiled as I placed it back on my head. Immediately, the chairs were swept away and everyone started hugging each other. I found the few people I wanted to hug around me and had been sandwiched by Kira and Gigi, until I walked to the almost center of the room and saw Emma.

"Allison... would have loved that speech," was the only thing she said before we hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. I felt somebody else wrap their arms around me and looked up to see nobody. But, soon enough, Remus joined the hug. Followed closely by Lily, James, and Sirius. Slowly but surely, the hug grew. It was contagious. Almost the entire class was gathered in a huge group hug, with only Emma and me, now sobbing, in the middle.

I still felt somebody hugging me and Emma that wasn't there, but ignored it. I looked in the direction just to be sure and for a fleeting moment, saw Allison. She was wearing a garland of pink flowers and a white graduation gown. She smiled and disappeared. The hug slowly disintegrated, and Emma and I broke apart.

"Friends?" I asked her.

"Always and forever," she answered.

"Always," I swear I heard somebody whisper. I spun around, looking for the origin. I looked at Emma quickly.

"Did you-"

"Did you-"

"Somebody say 'Always'?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I heard that." We looked at each other for a moment, then smiled and looked up at the enchanted ceiling for the last time.

"Always and forever, Allison," we both whispered.

**Now isn't that sweet? xD That was my friend Emma's idea. After I told her that I killed Alli off, she said that I had to bring her back. Review! Please! I'll give you brownies!**


	20. Flowers Are For Love

I surveyed my dorm room once more.

I can't believe it.

I'm not longer a student at Hogwarts.

This isn't my dorm.

This isn't my House.

This is... somebody else's.

I picked up the handle of my trunk and started rolling it out. I put my foot on the first step and looked around once more, a smile on my face. My memory flashed back to when Kira and Gigi first helped me... Way back at the double double date.

_"Where's all your spring clothes?" came Gigi's voice as she started chucking clothes behind her. They were making a mess... I was going to have to clean it up..._

"Could you--"

"I got it!" exclaimed Kira, pulling out a white skirt that looked too small for me.

"Kira, that looks--"

"Perfect!" Gigi finished for me.

"It looks a little--"

"Perfect!" Kira _repeated,__ coming towards me._

"You can borrow one of my tops, none of these will work," Gigi said, moving away from my trunk and towards here. Kira held the skirt up to me. She nodded, smiling.

"Kira, I don't think this'll fit," I said, surprised I actually finished my sentence.

"Honey, anything can fit if you try hard enough," Kira told me. That did not sound good.

"Pink or blue?" Gigi asked, before I could say anything.

"I like--"

"Pink. Trust me," Kira interrupted.

"Get dressed. Then we'll do your make up," Gigi said, shoving the clothes into my hand and pushing me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I smiled at the memory. My hand glided down the railing smoothly. I landed in the common room and looked at the couch where I had learned of Allison's death. I quickly blinked my eyes and tried to block it out of my mind.

"Anna!" two voices that I had grown to love called out. I turned around only to be tackle-hugged by Kira and Gigi.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," I told them as we broke apart. Kira smiled and replied, "You simply must write!"

The two linked their arms in mine as we left the common room for the last time. The portrait swung open and we looked at each other, knowing that the second we step out of the common room we are no longer Ravenclaws. Gigi smiled and stepped through first. With a sense of importance, I followed her lead. Kira jumped over the threshold, causing all three of us to start giggling.

Kira and Gigi saw one of their other friends and bid me farewell with another bone-crushing hug. I watched them go with a bittersweet feeling. But, I carried on. I traveled down a hallway and passed a statue that I had to stop at. It wasn't the statue itself, but what it meant. The spot where I was standing was the exact spot where Remus and I had our first kiss...

_"... And that's when we turned his hair pink!" Sirius finished his story. I shook my head but giggled a bit._

_He was such a goofball._

_"You are so mean, I hope you know that," I noted. Remus snickered a little bit. I turned around and started walking backwards to talk to him. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him with mock seriousness._

_"Nothing. Just... that's not as mean as this!" And with that, he started tickling me! I squirmed, and squealed, and laughed harder than I had in a long time._

_"Stop it!" I giggled. He stopped but still held my waist. Then, before I could do or say anything, he kissed me!_

_Just like that! He just... kissed me! I was so wrapped up in the whole "my first kiss" thing that the only thing that brought me back to reality was James, Peter, and Sirius wolf-whistling._

_Take a guess at who was doing it the loudest._

I laughed, remembering all the good times I had with Sirius. I continued down the hallway and was about to turn a corner when I heard my name called. I whirled around and saw Allison for a fleeting second. She giggled and ran in the opposite direction. Dragging my suitcase with me, I ran after her.

We turned a corner and she turned back, laughing at me. She was leading me through the castle. I wasn't sure where we were going at first, but when we reached the T.E.G.O.T.M. meeting classroom and she stopped, I was sure.

"Anna, remember the first day we met?" she whispered. I stared at her. She wasn't a ghost. Her skin was paler, and her hair was perfect. Her beautiful eyes were wide and happy, and her smile seemed to make her come to life. She still wore the garland of flowers and the white graduation gown, and she looked like an...

Angel.

"Of course I do, Allison," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because..." I started. "Because I... It's my fault you're..."

"Free?" she asked with a wide smile. She spun a circle, letting her hair and her gown spiral out. "Thank you, Anna. For that speech." She laughed. "I knew you would do a great job."

"Yeah, you told me that."

She smiled at me, and spoke once more. "You know... I let Alyson kill me. I didn't fight back."

"But..."

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Because I knew that if I died, you would live longer." She reached out to touch me, but withdrew her hand. "It was my time, and I knew that."

I felt tears come to my eyes again. I quickly wiped them away, and Allison smiled. "Smile through the tears, Anna," she quoted from my speech. "Don't cry for me. Don't cry at all. Your life... it's going to be okay. I know." She started walking down the hallway.

"How!" I yelled out to her. "How do you know?"

"Just a feeling," she replied, not turning around. She stopped at the end of the hallway and turned around. She blew me a kiss. "All my love." And with that, it seemed as if the wind blew her away.

"Love you always..." I whispered, turning around.

---

I passed so many more memories, but Allison's laugh still rung in my ears. She was happier than she had ever been. And I had to give her that.

Even if it meant giving her away.

As my foot left the steps of the grand staircase for the last time, and I looked around in the Entrance Hall, I realized that this was it.

This was goodbye past... hello future.

I looked around and saw no one. That was odd. I couldn't have been the last person out. But, as I turned around, I saw no one. Confused, I stepped towards the door and, with finality, threw one of them open.

My mouth dropped open and I dropped my trunk in surprise.

Pink...

Tulips...

Everywhere...

I abandoned my trunk where it was, and walked towards the flowers. Pink tulips were my favorite... My absolute favorite. I looked around, hoping to see someone. There still was no one. What was going on...

As I stepped into the tulips, I felt somebody grab my hand. I spun around and came face to face with Remus. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He smiled his goofy, kind of crooked smile. "You told me you loved pink tulips."

"You rememberedduuhh," I kind of lost my speech when he...

Oh my god.

Remus was now half my height.

Because.

He.

Was. 

On.

One.

Knee.

"Anna Ross..." He pulled a box from his pocket and took my hand. "Will you marry me?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Oh my god. He proposed.

Say something!

Say something!

Say something!

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. My tears started rolling.

Holy shit... if I fainted right now, would he catch me?

Yeah, probably.

"Anna?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I... I'm crying... I'm crying because... I'm crying because..."

**OOOOOOOOHHHHH. CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. You'll just have to wait for the next page to load to find out what happens. Be for-warned. The next chapter is extremely confusing. Mostly because there's three different endings to this story. I know. I'm so bad, I couldn't pick one. So there's three. BUT there will be a sequel. Eventually.**


	21. This Is How The Story Ends

_Previously, on "I'm Not Innocent. Not At All."..._

_"Anna Ross..." He pulled a box from his pocket and took my hand. "Will you marry me?"_

_I felt tears spring to my eyes. Oh my god. He proposed._

_Say something!_

_Say something!_

_Say something!_

_I opened my mouth, but closed it again. My tears started rolling._

_Holy shit... if I fainted right now, would he catch me?_

_Yeah, probably._

_"Anna?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I... I'm crying... I'm crying because... I'm crying because..."_

**Two Years Later**

I feel so awkward.

I mean, when Remus asked me to bake some cookies, I thought that I'd be able to, you know? As a married woman, I should be able to cook, right? Yeah, I thought so too.

Turns out, cookies are a lot harder than it looks.

I figured that I'd do it the muggle way, because of how times are right now.

So, I followed the recipe and bought all the things that I'd need.

Easy, right?

Of course. I'm not that cooking-impaired.

And then it started talking about pre-heating or something.

So I went and read the oven manual.

Then, I pre-heated to oven. Okay, so far so good.

Yeah... right.

It told me to put them all together in a bowl and then mix.

With what?

I don't know.

That's when I gave up on the whole muggle thing.

So I used magic to make the dough.

NOT CHEATING.

I pre-heated the oven. And I put the trays in the oven.

Now I'm just waiting.

There's not much to do.

I could clean. But I don't want to walk away from the cookies.

At least that's what I'm telling myself.

We're not having guests over, we're just going over to Lily and James's place.

We all get together from time to time.

Sirius and whatever girlfriend he has this week, Peter and Heather, Remus and I, we all go over to their house, and we have a nice dinner.

It was our turn to bring dessert.

Hence, the cookies.

Huh? That's not normal.

I got up from the chair I was sitting on and moved towards the door in our flat. I peered around the corner of the door and saw the door open.

Oh no.

I silently ran back into the kitchen and looked around madly.

The first place that caught my eye was the pantry.

It would be too obvious if I Apparated.

I couldn't floo over to someone else's flat.

So I shoved myself into the pantry and closed the door almost completely.

And then... Alyson walked in the room.

I stopped breathing entirely.

I should not have used magic today.

"She's not here." Alyson walked out of my line of sight and I heard muffled voices.

_Bing._

I stiffened.

The cookies.

The cookies.

Crap, the cookies were done.

My body shook like crazy.

I felt sweat forming all over.

The footsteps started.

I could possibly take Alyson.

But there were more than Alyson.

There had to be at least six more, judging purely by footsteps.

I could not take seven death eaters.

I fumbled for my wand and pulled it out of my apron.

God, I was going to die in an apron.

I just had to mourn that for one moment, before the wave crashed over me again.

I was going to die.

I hated knowing that fact.

When I imagined dying, I imagined a very old me.

Like, very old.

Then I would fall asleep.

And wake up in heaven.

Or purgatory.

Or whatever that place is called.

But probably not hell.

I was not a hellish person in my life.

But that's not how it's going to happen, apparently.

I was done-for when Alyson stepped back into the room.

"You two, check upstairs. The oven was on. She's here."

The voice was icy.

It sent chills down my spine.

It had gotten worse over the two years since Hogwarts.

She still had four Death Eaters with her.

"You two, check the rest of the downstairs."

Okay, two.

It was still three-on-one.

Weapons, what could I hurt these people with.

The Death Eaters seemed not to be able to say anything.

As one came into my view, I cast a silencing charm on him nonverbally.

Jackpot.

I looked down, trying to see what I could knock him out with.

My shoe.

I pulled one of them off and held it in my left hand, my wand still in my right.

What was I doing?

I'm crazy!

I can't hurt a Death Eater with a shoe!

But I couldn't _kill _him...

I couldn't kill anything.

I had Remus take all spiders and set them free outside.

I couldn't possibly kill any of them.

Not even Alyson.

And then I remembered.

Allison.

A new fever pulsed through my body.

But it diminished when I saw Alyson's eye in the crack of the door.

She threw the door open and I was exposed.

Shoe and all.

Her icy laugh pierced the air.

"A shoe?" she asked. "That's all?"

I couldn't form words.

The shoe clattered to the ground.

"I won't drag this out." She smiled at me.

"Your poor little friend Allison had to suffer before she died."

I swallowed.

She was a bitch.

Who was she to bring up Allison?

She...

"Bitch," I whispered, almost silent.

"What did you say?" she asked.

I looked into her cold eyes. "Bitch!" I yelled at her.

I brandished my wand.

But realized that there were still two Death Eaters.

"Oh, you should not have said that," she told me.

Alyson raised her wand, and time slowed.

There was no flashback of my life.

Just the sweeping motion of Alyson's wand, and her mouth forming the words.

I couldn't hear them, but I suppose that's a good thing.

I saw the green shoot out slowly, and I closed my eyes.

The last thing I saw in my mind's eye before the green light hit me was Remus's face, and the way he smiled the day I agreed to marry him.

---

"And I came home that day and saw her sprawled out in the pantry." Remus looked down at the floor. "Stupid me, I thought that she had accidentally set the house on fire baking cookies. When it turns out that she..."

"It's okay, Remus," Tonks assured him. "It sounds like... It sounds like she really loved you." Her eyes focused on the tombstone in front of them.

"I wasn't myself for years. And then James and Lily... And Sirius... And Peter..."

"Whatever happened to Heather and Tiffany?" Tonks asked earnestly.

Remus shrugged. "Tiffany's somewhere safe in America and I haven't heard from Heather since Peter left her at the altar."

"That's terrible," Tonks breathed, hardly being able to take in this tragedy.

"That's what Voldemort does to people..." He turned his head from the tombstone and whispered, "He tears them to pieces. I just wish..."

"What? You just wish what?" Tonks prodded when Remus didn't finish his thought.

"I just wish that he wasn't so predictable. That I knew he wasn't going to ruin my life again."

Tonks laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is this why?" she asked him quietly. Remus nodded his head slowly. "Remus," she began, "you said that in her speech, she said that you just had to open your heart to somebody. You got your heart broken once, and I think that she would want you to find yourself in somebody again." She paused, hoping this wasn't too much for her. "She wants you to be happy," she whispered.

Remus turned around and took Tonks gently by the hands. "I want to, I really do." He bowed his head. "I just..."

"You're still in love with her."

"No, it's not that. I don't want him to take my life away from me again."

"We can fight. Together." Remus still looked hesitant. "I won't ever leave you." Her eyes sparkled with honesty. "Let's just try."

"I'm crying because... I'm saying yes!" I exclaimed, wiping my eyes.

He was almost as surprised as I was with my answer.

"Really?" he asked, getting up and hugging me.

"Really!" I exclaimed. We broke the hug and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I lifted it up and stared at it for a moment.

Oops.

"Uh... Remus?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"It's on the wrong hand."

After much pulling, we managed to get it off and he put it on the other hand.

---

"It's so... pretty," commented Gigi. Kira, Gigi, Emma, and Lily had all been "oo"ing and "ah"ing since I had told them.

Emma hugged me for what seemed like the tenth time since we got on the train. "I can't believe you're engaged! It's so... amazing. Like, really amazing. Like absolutely fan-frucking-tastic!"

"Oh. My. God. We totally have to help you find a dress!" Kira exclaimed.

"Oo! A white one!" Gigi exclaimed and Emma and I burst into giggles. There was a knock at the compartment door before it swung open. Emma stopped giggling.

I turned around. "Sirius!" I ran up and shoved my hand in his face.

"So he wasn't lying. Hah, congrats!" He gave me a friendly hug. "When he first thought of the idea, I told him he was pansy." I pulled away from the hug and looked at him weirdly. "Then he went out and order pink tulips," he finished.

I hit him on the shoulder. "Are you here to make fun? Because I won't tolerate it!" I pushed him out the door again. "Now go, I'm having girl time."

"Now that sounds like –"

"It doesn't involve you, yes. I would have to agree." I gave him one final push out the door and lent against the doorframe. "Tell Remus I'll be there in a while, okay?"

"Fine, the future Mrs. Lupin." I giggled.

"It's got a good sound to it, doesn't it?"

---

My head fell into the crook of his neck as we cuddled on the couch.

"Remus?" I mused quietly.

He looked up from the book he was reading and kissed my forehead. "Yes?"

"Do you think James will ever propose to Lily?" I asked for the ten thousandth time.

He laughed a little. "Eventually. Do you think Lily will wait?"

"Yeah, she's just getting impatient." There was silence again.

But it's not awkward.

No, we grew out of the awkward phase.

Like, eons ago.

Now we can sit and enjoy each other's company in silence.

Without the awkward.

"Remus?" I asked again. He looked up at me expectantly. "When are we going to set the date?" I asked.

"Anna..." He started.

"I know, you keep saying that we can't do it at such a bad time. But... I don't know. I'm not asking for a huge wedding." I kept my head straight, not wanting to see his expression.

"With my parents gone, the only people that really need to be at my wedding are Emma, Kira, Gigi, and Lily."

"Anna, we're getting married. I promise." He patted my left hand, his hand grazing over the ring. "I don't want to risk anything."

I laced my fingers through his. "I know, you keep saying that."

He squeezed my hand gently. "Because I love you. And I want to keep you safe."

"I know..." I stared at our hands. A smirk came onto my lips as I thought about what he just said.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked me, seeing my smirk.

"You know that was totally corny, right?" I pointed out. We both started laughing and I crawled over into his lap.

I stared into his eyes, happy. "But I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss and went back to staring at him.

"I think you're getting a little loopy," he said, standing and sweeping me into his arms. "I think it's time for you to go to bed!" He started walking me towards the bedroom.

"Put me down!" I squealed. We heard a pop behind us, and Remus turned around only to see James Potter pacing in our living room. He gently put me on the floor.

"Moony, Lily's pregnant!" James exclaimed, pulling at his hair.

My eyes bulged.

Uh-oh.

"James, that's great," Moony started, then stopped. "Oh no. She was expecting you to..."

"Yes."

"And you..."

"Didn't."

"Oh no, James. How long?"

"How long what? Since she dropped the bomb? Since she got... yeah?"

"The first one." James thought for a moment.

"Couple hours?"

"Where have you been?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh hi Anna," James greeted, apparently not knowing I was here. "I kind of... went to see Sirius."

I slapped my hand to my face. "James, you are so stupid." I turned to Remus. "I'm going over to see Lily. Don't let him screw this up any more than he already has."

---

"Lily?" I asked, opening the unlocked door. "Lily, are you here?"

"Up here!" I heard from up the stairs. She didn't sound sad.

There was music playing.

"Lily?" The redhead bounced out of one of the rooms.

"Hey Anna, how's my engaged friend doing?" she asked me.

"Still engaged. Are you okay? James just showed up at our flat." Lily burst out laughing.

"You know, he's always pulling at my leg. With all his pranks, it's like he never grew up! So I tried to make him!" She smiled hugely.

"So you're not pregnant?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Far from it. Just wanted to give him a little scare."

I shook my head. "Oh," she added, "and I wanted to see if that got him to propose to me. But I guess I'll just have to wait!"

"So what are you going to do when he comes back?" She smiled mischievously.

"Act drunk. And you're going to do it with me!"

---

We spent the next half hour dumping bottles of fire-whiskey down the drain and laughing like crazy people. We scattered the bottles around the house and around us (and, okay, so we had a little.).

Lily was just contemplating what James would think when he came home, when we heard two pops.

Show time.

Lily started a slurred conversation about baby names. And we didn't have to work that hard with the slurs.

We were pretty hammered at the time.

"Lily?"

She winked at me. "I'm in here!" she giggled. When James turned the corner, she waved the half drunk fire whiskey bottle at him. "Hi James!" She giggled again. "Where're you been?"

"Are you _drunk_?" he asked her. She looked at me.

"A 'ittle." She hiccupped and started laughing. And purposely, or so I thought, she fell out of her chair.

"Anna?" Remus asked from behind us. I got up and stumbled over to him, giving him a very drunk kiss on the lips.

"Hi!" I squeaked. James was attempting to get Lily up.

"Lily's pregnant, why are you two getting drunk?" he said, with all the strictness of a schoolteacher.

"I'm not pregnant!" a very drunk Lily exclaimed. James dropped her.

"What?" he hissed at her.

"Yuh-oh," I giggled.

"Let's go home, Anna," Remus coaxed.

---

I honestly don't know how, but Remus managed to get me to the flat and was leading me to the bedroom once more.

"Are we ever going to get married?" I asked for the second time tonight.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"No, let's talk about it." I sat down on the floor, stubborn. "I don't like this waiting. I've been waiting for two years now."

Remus sat down in front of me and took my hands. "I know. It's a lot to ask."

"It's just been... hard. You know? It's hard to know that there are people out there that don't want us to be happy..." I paused. "That don't want us to get married."

"Anna, all I'm asking is-"

"For more time?" I finished. "Let's just get married. I don't need a dress. I don't need a reception." I averted my eyes downward. "I don't think I can wait for more time."

"We're getting married."

"Are we really?" I asked. "Are we honest-to-God getting married? Because even I don't believe that lie anymore."

"It's not a lie, Anna," Remus tried to convince me. I gently took my hands back from him.

Fiddling with my hands in my lap, I whispered, "It's not destiny, Remus."

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"When we first got engaged... I thought that it was destined." I started picking at my nails. "That we were meant to be together."

"We were. We are!" I heard Remus getting worried.

"I... I don't think so. There's so many... forces. You know?" I was feeling more sober by the moment. "I mean, you keep saying we can't get married because of Voldemort... And I keep thinking that Alyson didn't just go away." I paused, and waited for him to say something.

He didn't.

"Our timing was never right." I looked up at him. "We're not destined to be together." I got up off the floor and went into the bedroom.

"So what?" I heard from the door as I started changing. "Not everything has to be destiny."

"Remus," I started, yanking my suitcase from the closet. "We weren't meant to be. Which means we're never getting married."

"We are getting married!"

I looked up from my suitcase and looked at him. "We're not getting married. You can't honestly believe that yourself."

"Anna, the timing, you said-"

"It's not right." I started pouring my clothes into the suitcase. "It's not going to be right."

"It will be." Remus was losing steam, I could tell.

I pulled open one of my drawers and grabbed the contents. "It hasn't been right in two years. It's never going to be right."

"So... What are we going to do?" He asked me. I cast a shrinking spell on my suitcase.

"We aren't doing anything." I looked up at him. "Except break up."

"Break up?" His voice broke. "You're leaving?" I pointed to the suitcase.

"We're not meant to be."

"YOU'RE DRUNK!" he exclaimed. "You can't possibly make a sane decision when you're drunk!"

I ignored him and kept packing. I heard him getting more and more restless. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"We've had two years of talking. Two years, and we couldn't work it out. Not all the talking in the world could help us now." I grabbed the handle of the suitcase with the contents of my life in it. "If I don't think there's anything here for me, tell me why I shouldn't go."

"Because I love you," he choked out. I prepared myself for Apparation.

"I don't think that's enough for me anymore."

"... Because we can't get married," I whispered, taking my hand back. I wiped at my eyes. Remus got up awkwardly. "But that doesn't mean we have to break up!" I exclaimed quickly.

Oh God.

This is really bad.

Like... really bad.

"This is all really sweet..." I told him, looking out at all flowers. "Really sweet. But, we're seventeen. We can't possibly..." I saw him tuck the ring in his pocket.

"It's okay, really," he assured me. "Let's just... put this in the past."

I laced my fingers through his and walked through the rest of the flowers.

Awkward silence.

I thought we had bridged this a loooooooong time ago.

But... wow.

He just...

Yeah.

And I just...

Yeah.

And wow...

That is... embarrassing.

Really.

Oh shit.

What was he thinking?

What was I thinking?

Was it just the graduation? Like, did it make him more romantic or something?

Because... God! We're seventeen!

We can't get married.

Even if we wanted to, we couldn't.

According to muggle laws, we're not of age.

And we can't get married.

Unless our parents comply.

Which they wouldn't.

I'm overthinking.

I don't like this.

It's awkward.

OH MY GOD.

Remus just proposed to me!

And I just said no!

We're never going to be the same again.

It's impossible.

---

What was I thinking?

You can't really stay together after you've refused to get engaged.

But that was a long time ago.

I've aged. Unfortunately.

You-Know-Who's aged as well.

But still alive, which I didn't know.

So, my life as a muggle is getting harder and harder with each passing day.

I swore off magic because I couldn't take it.

It would remind me of Remus.

We're not together anymore.

We lasted about a month out of Hogwarts, and broke up.

I've had quite a few serious relationships, and almost got married once.

But then I couldn't help thinking about Remus.

So I had to stop seeing him.

Then I started living as a muggle, to keep my mind off of him.

But, no matter how far you run, it always catches up to you.

Which is why I'm standing at my door looking into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Sirius," I breathed. "What... are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Anna." I hugged him like the old friend he was.

"I've missed you, you know!" I exclaimed, backing out of the hug. "You look good. Better than I would expect."

"I suppose you know, right?" he asked, walking on in.

"Know what?" I mused, closing the door.

"That I went to Azkaban."

"You WHAT?" I yelled a little too loudly. He looked at me, the same twinkle in his eye.

He laughed a little. "You honestly didn't know?" he asked. "Wow, you've been out of the loop."

"Well, that's what happens. You know, when you swear off of magic." It was his turn to be shocked.

"You, Anna Ross, second only to Lily Evans in Hogwarts live as a MUGGLE?" he asked me. I nodded proudly. "And you call yourself a pureblood." He shook his head before laughing again.

"So what's with the surprise visit?" I asked. "It's not every day that your past comes back and bites you." I paused for a moment, and then realized I had made a pun. We laughed together, and I invited him to sit down on the couch.

Sirius relaxed and smiled at me. "You look good for mid-thirties, I must say."

I shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. Just tell me why you're here."

"Well, if you must know, I've decided to meet my kid." I blinked a few times. "Now that I'm not recognized as a criminal, I've wanted to clear some other things up in my life."

"And I come in where...?" It wasn't very clear.

"You're coming with me, of course!"

"I..." I bit my lip. "Okay," I agreed. "It's got to be better than the last scheme I took part in."

---

We looked Tiffany up in the phonebook and went to her house. Sirius, for once, thought things through and waited until it was summer and she would be here. I knocked on the door, because Sirius didn't want Tiffany to shut the door in his face.

An older Tiffany opened the door and smiled at me. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Tiffany, it's Anna! From school." Her face lit up and she hugged me lightly.

"Oh Anna, so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

"It's really nice to see you as well. So... how's life?" I asked very lamely.

"Oh, my daughter and I have been just fine. I really like the independence of being a single mother."

"Daughter, oh that's so great! What's her name?" I asked, curious. Also because Sirius told me to ask her.

"Her names Stephanie. Oh, I just love her to bits, you know?" I bit my lip.

"Uh, hate to be the person to give the blast from the past but... There's actually somebody else who would like to come and say hi." I shot a glance at Sirius, who was hiding behind the door. He was reluctant to come out, so I pulled his arm out.

"Hi... Tiffany," he greeted awkwardly.

"Mum! Mum! Where are my tap shoes?" I heard a voice from inside the house yell. Tiffany looked glad for a distraction. "Steph, they're in the living room!"

"Thanks Mum!" There were footsteps and a girl, about eighteen or nineteen appeared behind Tiffany. "Ready?" she asked.

I studied the girl. She was absolutely the offspring of Sirius and Tiffany. She had gorgeous wavy, black hair and dazzling blue-gray eyes.

"Almost Steph," Tiffany whispered, her eyes fixed on Sirius.

---

To my surprise, the meeting went well. Stephanie met her father, Tiffany and Sirius started talking, and it all ended up with the four of us going back to Sirius's house for dinner together. He said that some Order members would be there, but that they would all be very glad to expand the party.

I asked him if... _he_ was going to be there, and Sirius told me that he didn't know.

So, I went.

And now.

I'm standing.

In the hall.

Staring into the beautiful, perfect, absolutely amazing eyes of THE ONE!

THE ONLY!

Remus effing Lupin.

"Er... Hi Remus."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Ooooooh. Yeah. That's how it ends. –shrug- The first ending was how I originally planned it to end. Fortunately, I realized that there had to be a happier ending. So I came up with two. And one of them happened to... well, have Sirius be alive after OotP and Anna come back and see Remus. So yes. I will EVENTUALLY get around to posting the sequel. I'll post another chapter in this story when it's about to posted. And while you're waiting for that, why don't you all go over and R&R my new story? Eh?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Abbey**


	22. Sequel for real this time

Uh... hi. This is Abbey, and no... this is not really an update of The Truth Hurts.

Well. Kind of.

But not really.

Uh. The sequel is up! But I'm too lazy to post it here! So, I'm giving you all the link to the sequel... on HPFF.

Which rocks.

So... yeah. You all should go and read it there, because it won't be posted here... And you can leave reviews! I always love reviews. If you have any ideas for the story... you should tell me.

Cause I really have no idea past the first couple of chapters. –scratches head-

Oh and you should all really read my other stories cause they rock and will be updated soon. Mhm.

So here's the link.

the rating is really only for safety reasons. So, don't worry. There's nothing bad in there except bad words. I think we can all handle swearing. And if you can't... Why the fuck are you reading my stories? O.o

EDIT: Meh!!!!!!!! It won't post the link.

so it's harry potter fan fiction [dot com. w/o the spaces and a dot where it says dot.

and then click read stories, find a story, and for the author type in "TheGreenFairy". The story is listed as "Nobody Says Happy Ever After Anymore". Yeah.


End file.
